


Am I just a playdate to you?

by taesquiger



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: A lots of Flashbacks, Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Choi Beomgyu, Alpha Choi Soobin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Best Friends Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Beta Huening Kai, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Fluff and Angst, If You Squint - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Kang Taehyun is sad, Kang Taehyun-Centric, Long Shot, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Omega Choi Yeonjun, Omega Kang Taehyun, Please Don't Kill Me, Siblings Choi Beomgyu & Choi Soobin, Song: Play Date (Melanie Martinez), Why Did I Write This?, i don't think i can write short fics lol, might edit later, more like fade to black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taesquiger/pseuds/taesquiger
Summary: As the mattress bounces along with their movements, he stares at the dimmed-golden chandelier above them, panting heavily.Why did the innocent playdates which were full of bickerings turn into a game for the two of us just ruining bedsheets?He wonders.Or,Taehyun is the playdate for the arrogant chaebol Beomgyu. Over the years, their games have a new meaning and all Taehyun wishes is to be more than just a playdate.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 32
Kudos: 246





	Am I just a playdate to you?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's me again! Idk if anyone remembers me from my last fic but it's okay if you don't. I wanted to try something new but I wasn't confident yet, here I am! But it didnt turn out as good as it was in my head :((
> 
> !!!READ THE TAGS FIRST AND IF ANY OF IT BOTHERS YOU, PLEASE KINDLY LEAVE!!! 
> 
> This is purely fictional and written for entertainment purposes only. The characters aren't affliated with the real idols AT ALL.
> 
> Don't leave any hate comments (constructive critisism is appreciated) and ignore the plot holes as well as my not-so-great English.

####  **[Present]**

####  **10:10 PM, 7th October, 20****

Taehyun stared at the painting above the TV, drinking a can of beer mindlessly while seated on the white leather couch.

He wondered how life would be if he wasn’t sent to be the playdate of a kid who didn't even like his presence, never shared his toys, never looked at him, and just kept quarreling. It wasn't even fun for any of them. All that kid needed was just a 'friend' to play with because he didn't have any from his school, blame his shitty attitude for that.

He wondered how life would be if they weren’t too indebted to the kid’s parents or the amount of their payback was a little less, so he could get away before things got worse.

He wondered how life would be if his mother– biological mother was alive. Because all his stepmother knew was to torture him, be it physically or mentally. And that reached its peak when he, _unfortunately,_ presented as an omega.

He wondered how life would be if he didn't belong to the lower class of the society, maybe that arrogant kid– boy, just a year older than him– would've at least behaved well with him. Well, if that happened then he wouldn't have to face this kind of situation in the first place.

He wondered how life would be if the other kid hadn't presented as an Alpha. Would they still be like this?

The memory of when he was around nine is still tattooed on the scrapbook of his mind. He used to study diligently, do his homework but his so-called mother used to come up to his room after a bell, hastily throwing away his books and pulling him harshly to stand on his feet. He knew what that meant.

  
  


_“Taehyun-ah? They've come to take you. It's time to go play with your Beomgyu hyung.”_ His mother would say.

Taehyun was always a little bit more mature than his age. So he wouldn't protest when being dragged out of his room to put on nicer clothes and a bit of cheap perfume, despite the bad relationship with _'Beomgyu hyung'_. 

But he never had a choice. After all, the money they failed to give back was slowly getting paid off in the cost of his presence. He was glad that he could help his parents. Beomgyu's rich parents were settling the accounts gradually _._

That particular routine went on for years. Nothing much, they would sit across each other in Beomgyu's big bedroom, facing away, playing with their own toys. Sometimes, Beomgyu's mother would come up to check on them, distaste visible in her face when she saw the boys not getting along. She would set them up for monopoly and such board games. As the years went by, they became video games.

  
  


####  **[14 years ago]**

####  **5:30 PM, 5th May, 20****

_“Ugh!” Beomgyu groaned. “How long do I have to play with this beggar?”_

_Taehyun rolled his eyes, replying bitterly. “You would never have to if only you didn't have that annoying personality.”_

_“Huh? Talk about yourself! Your poor parents failed to give us our money back and so, I'm stuck–”_

_“Beomgyu! Mind your language!” His mother stopped him, causing the raven-haired male to glare at the brunette. If it was someone else, they would've cried right there but Taehyun wasn't weak. He leveled the other, someone much higher than him, someone out of his reach, with the same fierce glare._

_Nonetheless, they were sent upstairs to play. Same as ever, Beomgyu threw fits if he didn't win in the games, accusing Taehyun as cheater. But he would always shut up when Taehyun questioned his ability and skills. And Beomgyu's mother took good note of it._

The society they lived in didn't normalize someone from the lower class, let alone a _male_ Omega, to hang out or be friends with or even just be playdates with a higher-ranked female as well as male Alpha. 

That's why, even if omega males were the lowest ranks on the dynamics, he was happy to assume that finally, Beomgyu's parents would let him be and find another playdate for their little arrogant brat and he wouldn't have to handle all those insults anymore.

Even after they both presented their second genders, Taehyun was still forced to carry their little playdate thing.

But then again, the universe just had to, _had to_ , play with him a little more.

After his first two heats which were really, really, really painful, once again the Chois had called, that time just his family. Although after Beomgyu had presented as an Alpha, their playdates were canceled a few times, not that Taehyun minds (he always wished Beomgyu would be in his ruts the whole year, so he wouldn't have to go and play with him). So Taehyun was hoping that they were calling to _finally_ end the stupid playdate thing.

####  **[9 years ago]**

####  **9:45 AM, 15th June, 20****

“ _What are you saying, ma'am? My son is only 16! He doesn't know how this works.” Taehyun's father protested after Beomgyu's parents announced the deal, causing Mr. Choi to glare at him because of the loud voice._

“ _Mr. Kang, 16 is still older and it’s a very ripe age. Besides, since the past year, we've tried to find many partners for our son but he just doesn't like their scents or they leave because of his attitude,” Mrs. Choi explained. “Don't worry, our son is taught everything well. Taehyun won't face any problems”_

_Mrs. Kang, even though she's a stepmother, didn't like the proposal. After all, they had a bit of self-respect too, “But why our Hyunnie? We know we are poor but we can't sell our son's body just like that. What if people find out? You'll find anyone for your son, please we beg you, if the word gets out then because of Taehyun, everyone will hate our youngest son too.”_

_“Yeobo!” Taehyun's father nudged her. “Do you really care about your own child right now? It's about Taehyun!”_

_The woman only snickered and soon Taehyun's father was on his knees, begging before Beomgyu's parents. Mr. and Mrs. Choi looked at each other, the woman started,_

_“Before Taehyun we had a few playdates for Beomgyu but no one handled our son as he did. Taehyun is headstrong. He's mature and knows how to handle that attitude of Beomgyu. Luckily, even if Beomgyu argued with him, he never complained about him as he did against the others”_

_Mrs. Choi's words made Taehyun's father stop crying as he listened carefully._

_“....also there's another thing” the higher-ranked female beta contemplated before continuing, “Both of their rut and heat comes at the same time. Remember the first time you called to cancel the playdate because of Taehyun's heat?”_

_Taehyun's mom nodded, making Mrs. Choi smile._

_“At that time, Beomgyu was almost over with his rut. I thought it was just a one-time thing but then months later when we canceled it because Beomgyu was again in his rut, I remembered you saying that Taehyun was also on his pre-heat.”_

_Taehyun's parents stilled, nodding hesitantly._

_“What I'm saying is, both of them will have a partner when they need. It's not only a one-side receiving thing, really. And if they complain about it, we can always cancel our deal.”_

_Beomgyu's mother explained the best she could but the concern in their expressions was still visible._

_“Think about it carefully,” Mr. Choi started after everyone was done with their words. “Taehyun is a male Omega! He would be deprived of every opportunity in his life unless he has connections”_

_Taehyun's father kept his head low because the words were true, but Taehyun's step-mother just rolled her eyes which didn't go unnoticed by Beomgyu's parents._

_“We've forgiven so much of your debt just at the cost of Taehyun's presence in Beomgyu's life. We wanted to find ways for him to get admitted to Beomgyu's school where only rich kids go. The directors weren't ready but because_ we _said it, they looked into your son's records properly and because he's such a talented student, he's managed a scholarship.”_

_Beomgyu's father continued, “If he wasn't from a poor family, he would've managed more for himself despite his second gender. But our society doesn't do that.”_

_Taehyun's step-mother wasn't even hiding her disliking towards Taehyun, making Mr. Choi smirk, he knew he was going on the right path and so, as to fuel the fire he finished,_

_“Think about it, if you agree to this, we will secure not only his but also all of your life with the best opportunities. I'm sure what you need is all the advantages for your younger son. Don't you want him to go to a good school and join the other kids in the private academies? Don't you want to wear nice clothes and hangout with other parents? Maybe go on a trip? Jeju-do or maybe overseas?”_

_At this point, Taehyun's mother was really giving it a thought because she'd always dreamed of a life like that before marrying Taehyun's father– a queen-like life but unfortunately the dream had shattered soon, so Mrs. Choi took her opportunity to add more._

_“We have bought an apartment in his name. We have everything he needs there. You can have a look and if anything needs to be added then you can tell us, we'll keep that in mind.”_

_Taehyun's father stared at her in awe. He didn't know what to say because honestly, they lived in a very tiny place. Beomgyu's parents were offering a comfortable life, something Taehyun deserved, something he'll never be able to afford for his son, all just in expense of– Taehyun being Beomgyu's 'sex partner'._

_“What about us?” Mrs. Kang wondered aloud._

_“Oh? Don't worry much!” Beomgyu's mother lightly chuckled. “As time goes by and he keeps doing well, you'll be rewarded too. We'll be taking care of your younger child's education and then gradually, you'll get your own apartment and everything you need. With only one condition, and that's Taehyun has to be a good boy to my son”_

_“Wh-Where do we have to sign?” Mrs. Kang asked impatiently._

_“Yeobo!”_

_Taehyun's mother looked at her husband irritated, much to Beomgyu's parents' dismay._

_She pulled her husband by arm, eyes crinkling apologizingly as she took him away a little further, Beomgyu's mother smiling at her to give them time to discuss._

_“This is a very good opportunity and I don't think we should miss it,” Taehyun's father tries to say something but she didn't let him, “Your good-for-nothing omega son is made for an alpha's pleasure anyways. If this brings us the good life which_ you _couldn't give us, then what's wrong? At least, my beta son, my– no,_ our _Hyunjae will have a decent life”_

_“B-But Taehyun–”_

_“Stop thinking about Taehyun for once! They've always taken care of him, haven't they? Now, please let's think about our son too”_

_Taehyun's father just sadly looked away, he wasn't in a position to protest. He let his wife take them back before Beomgyu's parents, nodding happily which made the rich couple happy as ever._

_“Just remember that Taehyun shouldn't date anyone and even if he does he should never let others touch him anywhere, his lips shouldn’t be kissed, even his hands shouldn’t be touched. We want someone totally clean. The only one to ever touch him should be our son.” Mrs. Choi happily stated._

_Although Taehyun’s father wasn’t really siding with them, he knew the consequences of not taking their words seriously. However, the deal was signed._

_“So it will start after three months, or we can say Beomgyu's next rut” Mr. Choi finished with a nod, a satisfied smile plastered on both his and his wife's faces._

####  **[Present]**

####  **10:25 PM, 7th October, 20****

Taehyun chuckles. Oh, what a dummy he was for thinking that Beomgyu's parents had called to end the weird and forced relationship between the two! Yes, they had finished it for sure, his parents had informed him right away when they had returned home. But they didn't tell him that it wasn't just a normal 'game buddy' thing anymore. Not at least then.

He thinks maybe because they didn't want to ruin his happiness of getting rid of Beomgyu which makes him laugh at their blunt stupidness because _practically_ , they had ruined his life. They hadn't even asked him for his consent and decided what was good for him on their own.

But he thinks deeply. Can he really blame them? After all, Beomgyu's parents would've done anything to get them to sign the deal.

_Cons of being born poor. You have power over nothing, not even your life._ Taehyun tells himself.

With another sip from his beer can, his memory lane takes him to that specific day when everything was disclosed, when the world had collapsed before him.

####  **[9 years ago]**

####  **7:30 AM, 8th September, 20****

“ _Yaa, nerdy boo!” one of Beomgyu's friends called from behind. Taehyun just rolled his eyes and ignored, eyes searching for his best friend Hueningkai._

_But that certainly wasn't a good idea. He was smacked on the head, sending his fragile body to hit the ground with a loud thump._

_“Aww! baby omega boy fell down?” Another of Beomgyu’s minions mocked, their other friends cackled along loudly. But when Taehyun couldn’t find his glasses, hands roaming on the surface beneath him directionless, he saw a hand offering him those._

_Looking up, he was met with a mesmerizing pair of eyes. He noticed the way they were staring at him, making his inner omega squirm instinctively. He also knew whose eyes those were, so tearing his gaze, he took the glasses._

_“Don’t ever dare to push him like that again” Beomgyu threatened the one who’d pushed the omega, interrupting everyone’s little enjoyable moment and Taehyun could see how they feared him. His_ ** _musky_** **_rainforest scent_** _was now spiked as if the woods were burning in the flames, the smell all over the place made everyone groan. He had that kind of authority._

_Taehyun had to fight the strong urge of his Omega being ready to submit itself to the most alluring Alpha before him, he calmed down and stood up, dusting his clothes._

_“Is all you do just study or what?” Beomgyu scoffed bitterly. “Get some suppressant for your scent, will you? That_ **_strawberry pound cake_ ** _smell is all over the place”_

_Taehyun takes a look around him and indeed, people are looking at him deliriously, ready to pounce at him as if he’s a lump of meat. Even Beomgyu’s friends who are busy laughing at him had that hungry look in their eyes. Only the raven-haired male was avoiding him._

_“Beomgyu!” a familiar voice calls, with much more authority than Beomgyu, causing him to widen his eyes and straighten his back. His friends instantly scurry away._

_The carrier of chilly night and bonfire scent– Choi Soobin, Beomgyu’s older brother, not to forget a majestic Alpha, walked hand-in-hand with Choi Yeonjun. When they were young, Taehyun always wondered if Yeonjun was also like him, a poor guy appointed as Soobin's playdate or something. Because since the time he knew them, they've always been together. In contrast to Beomgyu and him, they always smile when they’re with each other._

_“You okay, little one?” Yeonjun asked Taehyun with a smile but he only stared at him in awe._

_Yeonjun was also a male Omega, just like him. But the biggest difference between them was– Yeonjun was also from a rich family. He wasn't a chaebol like Soobin and Beomgyu but he definitely was rich. And he wasn't a playdate, he was an important person in the Choi Mansion._

_Taehyun is now smart enough to understand. If he was just a playdate, then Beomgyu's mother wouldn't invite him for family dinners, Soobin wouldn't get the permission to go over to his house and stay nights. Most importantly, they wouldn't kiss like that without minding the audience as if that's not their business._

_Yeonjun tilted his head with a pout, his powdery floral scent causing Taehyun to come out of his trance._

_"I'm fine, Yeonjun hyung,” He assured the Omega. Taehyun wondered how an Omega managed to be that intimidating. Was it really about money and power?_

_In his peripheral vision, he saw Beomgyu glaring at him while getting scolded by Soobin._

_“Why are you always picking on him? Just because he doesn’t talk much and handles that shit attitude of yours doesn’t mean you can do whatever you want! Act like a grown-up, okay?”_

_Beomgyu scratched his neck while taking the insults in the middle of the grounds, yet he managed to growl at Taehyun as if it was his fault._

_Taehyun just pushed up his glass and took the milk carton Yeonjun offered him before he linked arms with Soobin again._

_Soobin ruffled the brunette’s hair, “If he disturbs you again, tell me first. I will make sure he doesn’t get his allowance for the month.” He glared at Beomgyu one last time and walked away with his boyfriend._

_Somehow Taehyun’s eyes couldn’t leave the pair. Even though it was mainly because of family affairs that Soobin and Yeonjun have been courting each other since childhood, they eventually came to fall in love with each other. Not everyone was lucky as them!_

_“Stop dreaming about my brother’s boyfriend! They're soon to be mates.” Beomgyu grunted._

_“I’m not dreaming about him!”_

_Taehyun didn’t stay to bicker anymore because he really needed to find his best friend. He walked through the halls, sometimes coping with the predatory gazes people gave him. If he had to be honest, none of theirs were even close to Beomgyu’s gaze that would make his inner Omega want to submit. Yet, since the boy has presented, he likes to tell himself that’s because the older Alpha always does what he wants._

_“Taehyunnie!”_

_Taehyun turned around at the mention of his name, smiling as he met his slightly taller best friend._

_Hueningkai, a Beta, engulfed him in a hug, his soft cinnamon bun scent became softer but then he pulled away almost instantly, scrunching his nose._

_“Tae! Why’s your scent so overpowering today?”_

_“Is it really too much?” Taehyun sniffs himself in vain, it’s obvious that he’s used to it._

_“Your heat isn’t due, right?” Hueningkai panicked, placing a hand on top of his forehead. “Oh my God! Do you have suppressants or any scent-blockers? I have some, I can help–”_

_“Hyuka!” Taehyun giggled before thinking about it seriously. “My heat is still some days away. Maybe that’s why my scent is strong. I think I really have to buy some scent suppressants for me as Beomgyu hyung said,” He mumbled as they entered their classroom._

_“Did he bully you again? Oh, what a douché! Thank God, the stupid playdate thing between you two is over. After all, we’re teens and he has friends to suck up his toes.”_

_Although Hueningkai's voice was barely loud, Taehyun still hit him on the arm._

_(Very scanty amount of people knew about the relationship between Taehyun and Beomgyu. At first, it was just their parents. Then, Soobin came to know as he grew older, if he knew then, of course, Yeonjun had to know too. In Hueningkai's case, he was the son of the Choi Mansion's manager–Beomgyu's parents' most trusted person, so he came to know from his father when Taehyun was about to join their school at first._

_He remembered asking the small-scared boy who he was, to which Taehyun had replied, “I play games with Beomgyu hyung”_

_And then from the front seat, his father explained his words, both were told to not talk about this in school. Not forgetting to mention, Beomgyu used to scare Hueningkai too whenever he visited the mansion with his father. Yes, that's why he dislikes him.)_

####  **2:40 PM, Later that afternoon**

_Classes went by smoothly, lunch went by smoothly and it was their gym class. Somehow, amidst helping a teacher, Taehyun was late for his next class._

_He walked into the locker room to grab his gym clothes but the strong rainforest scent stopped him. He could make it through his senses that the source of the smell was very near. Taking small steps, he heard a growl._

_“Stop wherever you are, Kang!”_

_Taehyun stilled. The shaky voice was vigorously dominant. He looked around and then his eyes landed on the figure sitting on the corner of the room with the gym uniform on, clutching onto his stomach._

_Taehyun daringly took a step which an Omega shouldn't._

_“Don't you understand me? Go away!” Beomgyu growled which only made Taehyun concerned. Despite seeing an Alpha in his pre-rut, he had the courage to go near and offer help._

_“Should I call someone? Your home? I can–”_

_Beomgyu stood from his place and Taehyun was a bit intimidated at the way he was approaching him. Even though his soft red eyes were luring his Omega, he was still sane enough to make it shut up and walk backward._

_But Beomgyu was pissed. He lifted up one of the long benches with his hands and threw up in the air at Taehyun's direction which managed to hit the lockers beside him, startling him enough to send him to the floor._

_Before Taehyun could react, thankfully, the excruciatingly loud bang alarmed the people who were close. Teachers of different hybrids crowded up. One of the Omega teachers took Taehyun away. He turned back to see over his shoulders, Beomgyu glaring at him with the red eyes. Gulping, he turned around and walked away faster._

_Later, Taehyun came to know that Beomgyu was sent home simply because his rut was close and the damage he had done would be settled with money because 1) being in rut isn't someone's personal choice 2) rich schools just settle everything with money._

_What Taehyun didn't expect was getting a call from his mother in the middle of his second-last period._

_“What's so important? Why can't I just finish school first? It's less than two hours left,” he groaned._

_“Now means now, Taehyun”_

_Well, Taehyun knew better not to argue whenever his mother used that voice. So, he packed his belongings, informed the teachers, bid farewell to Kai and headed home._

_“You're back?” Mrs. Kang quickly reached for his backpack and threw it somewhere once he entered the place and handed a paper bag instead._

_“Bathe properly and wear these. Quick!”_

_Taehyun knitted his eyebrows. “Is this why you called me early? What's this? Are we going somewhere?”_

_“_ You _are”_

_“Where?”_

_Taehyun watched his mother go silent, letting out a small breath. He took the opportunity to peek into the bag and what he saw knocked the air in his chest. He put his hand inside and took out some part of the lacey fabric._

_“Where do I have to go wearing… l-lingerie?” he asked but before his mother could answer, the very familiar musky rainforest scent lingered in his nose and he reached deeper into the bag, only to take out what seemed like a white shirt._

_“Why should I wear Beomgyu hyung's clothes?”_

_Rolling her eyes, she answered, “You have to help with Beomgyu's rut.”_

_Taehyun's eyes widened, dropping the paper bag from his hands. Although he didn't have any experience, he still had an idea what 'helping with rut' meant._

_“What're you s-saying? I–I don't want to do it….No! I d-don't like him, he even hates my face– I, no I can't. Mom please….I can't I-”_

_“We've already made the deal,” she spoke, making the latter stop crying. “They said if you help him with his every rut, they'll give us everything we can never afford.”_

_Taehyun looked at his mother disbelievingly. How badly he wished his ears were deceiving him!_

_“I don't n-need anything! How c-can you do this to me? I don't want to lose my virginity to him, I–”_

_“Excuse me! What do you mean?”_

_The mother-son duo whipped their heads towards the entrance door where Beomgyu's mother stood, her hands reaching for the paper bag on the floor._

_“There are tons of Omegas who would die to knot my Beomgyu, mind it!” she yelled as Taehyun's mother went by her side._

_“Ma'am, I'm really sorry for his words, I–”_

_“Mrs. Kang, you signed the deal yourself. And now when the time has come to keep the promise, you're leaving my son to suffer alone? The audacity!”_

_“I'm really sorry but can you give us some time please? I'll convince him” Taehyun's mother requested panicking._

_Mrs. Choi chuckled bitterly. “Sure! But remember I'm not taking a 'no' as an answer. Mrs. Kang! The deal is signed and we can pursue a lawsuit against you if you don't do as promised. You might have to give us our money back. All of it which you couldn't give earlier and all of it which we've given you to raise your kids.”_

_Taehyun's mother quickly bowed to apologize, “Ma'am, how about you sit and wait–”_

_“I'm not here to sit! My son is waiting and I'm here to take Taehyun with me.” Beomgyu's mother said with finality. These people really knew how to hit the weak spot. So, Mrs. Kang walked to Taehyun, grabbing his hair harshly, making the poor omega wince at the pain._

_“Look Boy! Don't make things worse than it is already! You're a male omega, so you should be grateful for an opportunity like this, okay? You have to be a whore for an alpha anyway, so why not just do it now?”_

_“But m-mom I don't–”_

_“It's not about who wants what! Your father promised me to keep happy but he failed! Your mother died and I wish she'd taken you. So, Taehyun, I'm begging you to be a good son, a good brother and help us. You might not need anything but we do! I do! My poor baby Hyunjae does!”_

_“Did my appa agree for this too?” Taehyun asked, barely inaudible._

_“Of course, he did!” Mrs. Kang left his hair and reached for a paper kept on the table to point at the signature of her husband. “We both have agreed to their terms and signed the deal.”_

_Taehyun looked at the signatures carefully, his eyes which were all teary by then. He couldn't believe his parents, even his own father did that to him._

_“Please, Taehyun. You heard that they'll file a lawsuit, right? Please do us this favor and go. As the eldest son, you don't want your family to go through hard times, right?”_

_Taehyun stayed quiet for a moment, gathering himself before muttering,_

_“I'll do it”_

_Both women looked at Taehyun instantly, smiling in relief._

_Taehyun walked up to Beomgyu's mother and took the bag from her, making her happy as ever._

_“Mrs. Choi, I'll h–help your son,” He assured._

_“I knew you were the smartest,” she smiled as she ruffled his hair. “Let's get you ready then.”_

_He nodded and led the other woman to his room._

_After he took a quick shower, he stared at his own reflection. Laced bodysuit and just Beomgyu's thin white shirt on top of them. The red fabric was still showing beneath it._

_Taehyun came out of the bathroom, looking down at his feet. He was so so fucking embarrassed. Beomgyu's mother walked up to him and took away his glasses, causing him to give her a distressed look._

_“Don’t hide your freckles,” she pouted as she touched the skin above his cheeks._

_“But this outfit doesn't really compliment your curves,” she further commented, taking a good look. Then, she searched her bag and took out another shirt, again Beomgyu's._

_“Thank God, I came prepared. Now try this,” she said, handing over the shirt to the brunette._

_Taehyun changed the shirt and looked at his reflection again. If the first one was thin, he didn't know what to call this, it was that transparent. Not to forget, it was much shorter. And the reds were popping off._

_He came out of the bathroom and literally wanted a hole to appear and swallow him up. He was that embarrassed and his hands were instinctively trying to cover whatever decency he had._

_“Perfect!” Beomgyu's mother seemed pleased this time._

_“Umm... Mrs. Choi,” Taehyun spoke, not quite meeting her eyes. “...Don't you think it's revealing too much?”_

_The only good thing about that shirt was– it smelled more like Beomgyu. As much as he hated to admit it, it was true that the older's scent always had a calming effect on him._

_“Aww! Taehyun dear!” she squished his cheeks before continuing, “You won't be wearing any of these by the night ends. It's just to set the mood”_

_Taehyun cringed at her words, still nodded as she put a buff coat on him. They went out together and Taehyun didn't even meet his mother's eyes, he could hear the muffled squealing._

_Beomgyu's mother drove them to the apartment which was in Taehyun's name– where Beomgyu was waiting for him. The silence was uncomfortable but Taehyun didn't want to break it._

_Within minutes, he was in front of the apartment door gulping and sweating._

_“Look Taehyun!” Mrs. Choi caught his attention, her voice so sweet as if she wasn't threatening him not even an hour ago._

_“Think this as one of those games you used to play with Beomgyu. It'll start, it'll be fun no matter how much you hate him and then it'll be over soon. Just let my son do whatever he wants.”_

_Taehyun looked up and nodded. And then he was inside the place._

_What scared him was, it was extremely quiet, making his sweat run cold. He took off the coat and hanged it on, took off his shoes and placed them properly before entering the place._

_The interior had his mind blown away. But what had his mind floating in the sky was the overwhelming rainforest scent with a musky undertone to it. It was as if his inner Omega was ready to submit itself and thus, he found himself walking towards a room, the farthest one in the whole place._

_He knocked softly on the wooden door, gripping the doorknob and turned it to slip into the room._

_The room was too romantically decorated which he didn't expect at all. There wasn't any source of light, except the one window covered with thin white curtains. The only light was provided by the little candles in the room._

What's this all about? Am I in a honeymoon suite or what? _he thought to himself, squinting his eyes to look clearly. He caught a vague painting hung on the wall, a somewhat big cupboard, and another door which was a bathroom he took as._

_But the two step-up platform bed was too majestic to not notice; A thick comforter, red silk-crepe sheets, plenty of pillows, throw pillows and shams paired with sheer white canopy draped around the sleeping quarters which was connected to a dimmed-golden chandelier._

_Taehyun slightly blushed_. What’s the need of a canopy!? It’s not like someone’s watching us.

_But Taehyun wasn’t allowed to dwell on his thoughts as he heard an angry growl._

“ _What are you doing here?”_

_The brunette’s blood ran cold but he looked around carefully, only then he saw Beomgyu, standing near the window, faced away._

_Taehyun took a step closer. “H-Hyung–”_

_“I told you to stay away from me,” Beomgyu hissed, turning around. As the curtains flailed, letting the room light up for a moment, their eyes met._

_Beomgyu was shirtless. His skin glazed with sweat, his eyes were bright red, disheveled hairs made him look too horny. And, the way his eyes were raking Taehyun up and down not-so-subtly, it was enough to make Taehyun go weak on his knees, his hands pulling the hem of his– Beomgyu's– shirt as if it'll get longer._

_He swallowed before speaking, “I-I’ve been sent to h-help you–”_

_“Get out!” Beomgyu rasped, looking away._

_“Please hyung–”_

_“Get the fuck out of my sight before I lose my mind!” Beomgyu growled loudly, pushing the biggest candle stand to the floor, Taehyun shivered as he saw the fire extinguishing from all of the rolling candles which only made the room darker._

_He didn’t know what to do. His inner Omega was rather purring in submission but he was good at covering it._

_For the first time in his life, he was scared of Beomgyu. So he just stood there with his head down. He couldn’t leave the place, he couldn’t leave without helping Beomgyu, he couldn't take the consequences of his actions. Well, if it was anything else then he would've, but it was money and he didn't have enough money to not listen to Beomgyu's parents._

_However, the rainforest scent became thicker and Taehyun felt dizzy. He could feel the Omega instincts take over him as he was getting horny as well, causing him to increase the intensity of his own pheromones._

_And, Beomgyu surprised the hell out of him. With quick movements, he reached forward gripping Taehyun's waist harshly, making the younger boy squeak as he pushed him against the door._

_His eyes were only filled with lust as he took a good look at Taehyun's outfit, breathing heavily. The room was sickeningly smelling of musk, along with the sweet bakery scent._

_Suddenly, he smashed his lips onto Taehyun's possessively. As Beomgyu kept moving his lips, Taehyun stood there momentarily before his brain caught up with what was happening._

_Never did he imagine that his first kiss would be with Beomgyu, let alone in this manner. But something about the aggression was making him mushy, his Omega was loving to make the Alpha happy._

_That's why, maybe he too felt ecstatic as Beomgyu put pressure against his lips and pulled away, then again put a little more pressure, repeating the drill. He wrapped his arms around the older's neck and followed. Soon, they found the perfect pattern and the kiss became more intense._

_Beomgyu pulled away to gaze at Taehyun. His eyes were captivating and his scent was stronger. Taehyun knew his own eyes were flashing blue, a proof of his submission. Suddenly, the older swept him off the floor, carrying him to the bed, their eyes never leaving each other._

_Moving the drapes slightly, Beomgyu threw Taehyun on the soft mattress, the younger's hands quickly searching for the duvet to cover his bare thighs, only to be stopped by the Alpha._

_He looked at Beomgyu who wasn't saying a single word, only staring at him. He noticed the older's jaw clench as his eyes were on his neck. Taehyun bit his lips and contemplated if he should ask something, because he really didn't have the slightest idea on_ exactly how _to pleasure an Alpha._

_Beomgyu unbuttoned the first three buttons and of his shirt and Taehyun couldn't stop shaking._

_“You have freckles here too!” Beomgyu rasped quietly, touching Taehyun's collarbones, the tip of his fingers were warm and his lips formed a pout as if it was the most interesting thing he ever saw._

_Taehyun blinked. Wasn't an Alpha in rut supposed to be crazily dominant? Beomgyu looked too cute in his eyes for that but he still didn't have the courage to talk so he just hummed._

_Beomgyu reached forward and placed his hot lips on the younger's collarbones, sending shivers down his spine. Taehyun gripped the bedsheets at the sudden action and mewled out of instinct. Beomgyu stopped for a moment, making him think if he was allowed to make noises or not, but then he started leaving wet kisses and it was way impossible for Taehyun to not make any sound._

_“Mhm~ I love strawberry cakes,” Beomgyu hummed, pushing Taehyun to lie down and hover over him. The younger just gripped on his shoulders for support. Honestly, he loved running his fingers against the toned muscles._

_But the room suddenly filled in with soft snores. Taehyun looked at Beomgyu and surprisingly, found him sleeping. He didn't know what to do, he wasn't taught yet. But his Omega wanted to help subdue the Alpha's fever. So, he let Beomgyu sleep while sniffing him. He knew that an Alpha needed an Omega's scent and so, he tilted his head to give the other better access to his neck. Soon, he too went into a slumber._

####  **08: 55 PM, Later that night**

_What woke him up later was the soft nibbles on his neck. He tried to adjust his eyes with the lighting before gasping when he couldn't move. His hands were pinned against the bed and all he could see was a blob of black hairs._

_“Owiie!” Taehyun yelped when he felt a harsher bite on his chest, causing Beomgyu to create a little space between them. Only then he noticed the position they were in; Beomgyu was on top of him, legs on either side, pinning him down to do his work. His eyes were still glowing red, skin still hot but somehow he looked saner._

_Beomgyu's eyes darkened and he moved away from Taehyun, getting off the bed to stand up while facing the other way._

_Taehyun too sat up on the bed, he noticed a mirror on the corner of the room. There wasn't any natural light anymore, indicating that it was dark by now. But he could see his neck area adorned with wine-colored bruises._

_Beomgyu chuckled darkly. “Since when do you work as a prostitute?”_

_Taehyun flinched but chose not to say anything._

_“I don't understand why my mother has chosen such a weak Omega for me!” Beomgyu scoffed, running fingers through his raven hair. “You think you can handle an Alpha’s high libido?”_

_Taehyun just bit his lips to stop the tears. Beomgyu always threw insults on how he was a male omega, weaker than most of them but he never took it in mind. Somehow, he wasn’t in a mood to take it then and had a very strong urge to cry._

_“Are you that hungry for money that you–”_

_“S–Stop it” Taehyun cut him off, his voice wobbly. “I d–don’t want to do this with you b–but if I don’t then my parents will have to go through a hard time to pay your parents back,”_

_Beomgyu turned around to look at the brunette as he cried._

_“I know what you’re going to say now! Yes, I’m a beggar and I don’t have the money to pay your parents back but my parents work hard to save up, they even sent me to play with you because your parents said they would clear the debts,” he ranted as Beomgyu just stared at him._

_Taehyun wiped his tears and continued, “And now suddenly they want me to help out in your ruts. They said if I don’t agree they'll file a lawsuit. If I could, I would've never agreed to do this. They even lured my parents saying they’ll provide them with everything if I do this with you,”_

_Beomgyu let out a breath, bringing his face to his palms and rubbing his temple._

_“No one cares about me! They’re only buying themselves happiness by selling me away. They only want a luxurious life for Hyunjae. And here y-you are, reminding me my place as always.”_

_Taehyun just cried and cried. It was the first time he actually showed the weak side of him to anyone. He felt disgusted to break down in front of Beomgyu, the person who hated him so much, only giving him another reason to look down on him. But everything just made him so sad and he was tired of containing his tears. After all, he was an Omega, a very tender male Omega._

_He cried until a familiar warmth wrapped him out of the blue. Even in this situation, the earthy rainforest scent was calming his nerves down._

_“I'm sorry...”_

_Taehyun's eyes widened. Beomgyu wasn't someone you could make apologize. Never._

_He calmed his breathing as Beomgyu held him closer and massaged his hair, his Omega secretly liked the attention and snuggled closer._

_“We d-don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to,” Beomgyu finally broke the silence, making Taehyun look up to him with doe eyes._

_“Really?” he asked and the older nodded._

_Taehyun was in awe. He never knew an Alpha in rut could be this gentle, what he's heard only made him wary of Alphas but this wasn’t scary at all. Sure, Beomgyu was shirtless and his veins were popping. His eyes were dark red, filled with lust and want but his touch was cautious. He wondered if this was known as the protectiveness of an Alpha._

_Maybe Beomgyu had a good control over his Alpha, that’s why his scent was also a calming one to begin with._

_“But Taehyun-ah,” the older fidgeted, looking away. “Why are you wearing....umm you know, these...”_

_If Taehyun wasn’t wrong, Beomgyu was blushing, He didn’t know if it was an effect of his rut or he was really flustered. Looking down at his outfit, he pulled the duvet to cover himself._

_“Your mom thinks it’ll set the mood,” Taehyun replied, blushing equally red. He saw Beomgyu click his tongue, letting out a string of curses._

_“C–Can you take off your clothes?”_

_Taehyun flinched at the words and tried to cover himself more while Beomgyu covered his mouth with wide eyes as he realized how his words sounded._

_“I don’t mean– Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry” he quickly waved his hands. “The thing is I still need you here, I mean I can just sleep off my rut but can you please help me with your scent and— your warmth?”_

_Taehyun’s Omega was happy to help in any way, and he himself found Beomgyu’s newfound clumsy personality cute so he let out a giggle and nodded._

_The older quickly turned around, “I–I won’t be looking”_

_The Omega bit his lips, stiffing a smile and took off the shirt and got rid of the weird lingerie. Somehow, even if they won’t be doing it (which he was grateful for), he still felt odd. Because practically, he'd be sleeping with Beomgyu– naked. He shook off the thoughts and covered his body, only displaying his shoulders and collarbones._

_“I’m done”_

_Beomgyu slowly turned around, the moment his eyes landed on Taehyun, he forgot to blink, making the latter shyly look away. He cleared his throat and inched forward while Taehyun gripped the duvet against his chest tightly. His breath hitched when Beomgyu back-hugged him, entering the duvet._

_The older wrapped his arms around his middle, pulling closer so the Omega's back was touching his chest. He placed a tender kiss with his warm lips on the younger's shoulder blade, slowly trailing up to the juncture, his neck and jawline. Taehyun hissed, throwing his head back against Beomgyu's bare shoulder when the older kissed a very sensitive spot under his ear._

_Instinctively, his hands let go off the duvet, revealing his chest. It felt so pleasingly right that he didn't want to care anymore. But Beomgyu tucked the duvet and covered him, embarrassment taking over Taehyun at his own actions._

_“It's okay. It's a normal reaction.” Beomgyu whispered slowly before they laid down together. He snuggled closer and nuzzled against the Omega’s scent glands, leaving a few kisses. Taehyun could feel the older's smile against his skin._

_With his chest beating rapidly, and with the feeling of Beomgyu's chest beating against his back, they went back to sleep._

  
  


At that time, he didn’t know why Beomgyu was being so soft to him, he wanted to believe it was because of the rut and not because he had feelings.

No way the older could have feelings for him.

After that Taehyun had started living in that apartment because he wanted to avoid his family. Surely as promised, Beomgyu's parents took care of every of his needs as well as his family.

Whenever the Beomgyu's rut came, it'd become a routine for them to take leave from school, (the teachers were aware of the matters so that they wouldn't miss out any lessons) and help out each other. And this also lessened the bitterness in their relationship. Although they weren't actually friends and wouldn't really talk, Beomgyu would no longer bully or throw harsh comments at Taehyun, rather would stop his friends who tried to harass him.

When _those times_ came, Beomgyu, being the gentleman, never forced himself on Taehyun. As Beomgyu's parents had said, he was well taught and had a very good control over his Alpha. Obviously, they hid the fact from both their parents that they weren't really having sex, for that could arise more conflicts. 

They only took off their clothes (except Beomgyu's pants) and cuddled each other and even then, Beomgyu never went further than kissing Taehyun's chest. It got a bit difficult when Taehyun's heat followed because an Omega's heat is much stronger than an Alpha's rut. But still, Beomgyu always managed to keep suppressants nearby and made sure Taehyun took them just before his heat, he made sure to bring his used clothes and make a comfortable nest for the younger, he made sure to shut Taehyun up with kisses whenever his Omega stubbornly wanted to knot the Alpha. Although he took suppressants, he knew it was difficult for an Alpha to hold themself back from pouncing on an Omega who constantly kept asking for more, and so he was grateful that Beomgyu never, not even by mistake, tried to take advantage of him. Instead, even after taking good care of Taehyun, Beomgyu always made him food and kept it on the nightstand beside the bed, so he wouldn't lack proper nutritions. 

After every heat he found himself alone in the bed, all okay, still virgin and a plate of meal with a note from Beomgyu.

####  **[Present]**

####  **10:40 PM, 7th October, 20****

Taehyun, still drinking beer and staring at the painting, wondered how life would be if Beomgyu wasn't so caring.

Would he still be, so madly, so miserably, in love with Beomgyu?

Yeah, he was in love with Beomgyu.

He didn't know how, when or why. 

Maybe it was because of the way Beomgyu rubbed his thumb against his lower lip before kissing him passionately.

Or, the way Beomgyu stroked his bare waist but knew his boundaries.

Or, the way Beomgyu stared at his freckles in awe before wrapping his mouth around the sensitive buds on his chest.

Or, the way Beomgyu's lips curled upwards every time he let out a desperate whimper.

Or maybe, it was just the way Beomgyu kept his eyes fixed on him intently while passing by the hallways of their school, despite them not being in talking terms.

Whatever it was, Taehyun couldn't help but fall in love with Beomgyu.

And sometimes he thought– he was almost convinced that the older also harboured such deep feelings for him. 

His eyes said so, his touches said so, his kisses said so.

But he never had the courage to ask, really. Because every time he thought of it, he was always reminded that he was only an unimportant part of the background in Beomgyu's movie. 

He was still a playdate for a rich boy who needed a bit of fun in his life arranged by his parents.

If said with showing a lack of courtesy, he was a mere _whore_ in Beomgyu's life.

And If not him, it would've been someone else.

Just like his step-mother had said, an Omega is to please an Alpha. 

So he took it as his fortune that it was him for Beomgyu and never complained.

He was happy with the sole thought of having Beomgyu by his side every three months, when both of them _needed_ each other. He was happy that Beomgyu cuddled him, loved his scent, kissed him. He was just happy by being at least _someone_ to Beomgyu, now be it a prostitute or a whore or whatever, although their relationship didn't have a name to be proud of in their society.

And to be honest, he was okay with every single bit of it because he knew it was going to remain like that for a long time, even if it meant nothing to the older.

But a long time never meant forever.

And reality hit him when earlier that evening he was invited to the Choi Mansion's party– Beomgyu's congratulatory party for being appointed as the CEO of Choi Entertainments at just the ripe age of 26.

Choi Entertainments is home to different talented artists as well as actors throughout the country, always giving opportunities to the new ones based on their talents instead of their second genders. Soobin is already a member of board of directors along with Yeonjun.

Hueningkai is a well-known music producer in their company and Taehyun is a trainee manager.

No, Taehyun didn't get the job in Choi Ent. because of Beomgyu. Now, no matter which class he belongs to, there's no doubt in his talents. And Mr. Choi was smart enough to acknowledge that, he knew there wasn't anyone better than Taehyun to manage the trainees– from choosing their audition comittee, monthly evaluations comittee, to which trainees will be assigned to which mentors and their schedules, including their diet and sleeping hours– everything was taken care by Taehyun. He was first appointed as a vocal trainer but then he proved himself as an asset which Beomgyu's father, at no cost, was willing to lose.

Anyways, Taehyun first thought it was only because of their workplace being the same, that he was invited to the party but the real reason was something else.

####  **08:00 PM, Earlier that evening**

_Taehyun had entered the grand mansion, exchanging a few sweet words with some of his colleagues before his eyes wandered around to find a certain raven-haired._

_His face brightened up when he saw Beomgyu getting introduced by his father to some of his friends. The older looked handsome than ever– his black hair nicely done, his tuxedo expensive as hell and the way he presented himself was just ravishing. Taehyun took his time to drink in the image before getting noticed._

_Hesitantly, Taehyun waved his hands and mouthed 'Congratulations' and the older smiled and subtly bowed his head, acknowledging his message before contributing back to his previous conversation._

_For the rest of the time, Taehyun enjoyed the party, there were drinks and dancing like every other party and he'd found Hueningkai in the crowd. They kept conversing until the place echoed with the sound of a spoon clinking to the glass, taking all the attention in an instant towards the stage where the Choi family stood with Beomgyu and his father in front and his mother, Soobin and Yeonjun at the back._

_“Ladies and gentlemen, we all know why we've gathered in such a wonderful evening but, may I kindly have your attention to announce the good news officially?” Mr. Choi spoke, the crowd giggled and nodded towards him._

_“Please put your hands together for my youngest son, Choi Beomgyu for finally taking over the position of CEO of Choi Ent. and being one of the youngest CEOs in South Korea,” he popped the bottle of champagne and poured some of it to Beomgyu's glass before the crowd clapped and cheered for him._

_Taehyun too joined the cheering, he was happy for Beomgyu to finally achieve his dreams._

_“Beomgyu hyung is finally the CEO, Hyun! Why don't you just confess now?”_

_Taehyun immediately snapped his head towards the Beta, glaring to make him shut._

_Yes, Hueningkai knew about their whatever relationship and all about his feelings. After all, they were best friends._

_“What!? I'm just saying you should hurry before it's too late,” Hueningkai suggested before chugging down the wine._

_“Alright, I do have another news though,” Beomgyu's father again caught everyone's attention. “It's me. I'm stepping down from the position of head of board of directors”_

_The place soon filled up with gasps and surprised expressions, including their own family but Beomgyu's father smiles and continues,_

_“Which means my elder son Soobin will replace me and be the next head. Please give a round of applause for him too”_

_Taehyun and Hueningkai looked at each other, baffled by the sudden decision, nonetheless they clapped, joining the array of hesitant applause._

_Taehyun looked at the Choi family on the stage– Soobin, shocked by the news, tried to talk to his father but with his parents' reassurance he calmed down, Yeonjun too helping his mate._

_But Beomgyu just stood there with a blank expression, not really unhappy with the decision. Although he's the youngest in their family, Taehyun thinks he isn't obligated to join all the conversation but still, he isn't really shook by the sudden decision._

_“Okay, okay! Since everyone is sad with my sudden retirement, let me disclose the last good news of the night,” Mr. Choi giggled._

_“Please come to the stage,” He looked around the crowd, smiling when an Alpha man of his age got on the stage along with his beautiful Beta daughter. “This is my best friend and business partner, Park Insung and his lovely daughter Park Sooyeon”_

_“Ladies and gentlemen, you know that my eldest son is married and mated to one of my childhood friend's son, right? Well, isn't it already time for my youngest son to do the same?”_

_Taehyun snapped his eyes towards Mr. Choi with wide eyes and he noticed Beomgyu doing the same, as well as others too._

_“Yes, meet Sooyeon who has studied with Beomgyu and will be mating and marrying him very soon.”_

_The crowd howled loudly to cheer the couple of the night. Taehyun's lips quivered when he saw Sooyeon smiling and taking Beomgyu's arm when he bowed with a polite smile._

_“Hyunnie–”_

_“N-No…” Taehyun moved Hueningkai's hand from his shoulder, his heart shrinking with pain._

_He knew his heart was meant to be broken, but why so suddenly? Why at such a time when he'd forgotten about it temporarily?_

_The Omega turned around, ignoring Hueningkai's agitated calls and the boisterous applaud to run away from the mansion without looking back._

####  **10:48 PM, Back to present**

So, here he was. Drinking away his sorrow with the third can of beer in his lonely apartment. He knew the pain wouldn't vanish but for now, he didn't want to dwell on this world where Beomgyu can't be his.

A strand of tear trickles down his face as he closes his eyes.

Why did it have to be him?

And if the end was necessary, why did it even start?

His hazy mind took him down the memory lane of the time when he _actually_ lost his virginity.

To Beomgyu.

####  **[7 years ago]**

####  **02:10 PM, 6th April, 20****

_Taehyun was 18. It was one and a half years later since the deal. Neither of their parents found out that they were just cuddling each other without committing any sexual deed._

_At that time Taehyun wasn't quite sure if he was really in love with the older or not._

_All he knew was, he liked the time they spent together and he didn't like at all when Beomgyu gave attention to someone else other than him._

_He thought it was just a post-cuddling effect. After all, it was no secret that they loved each other's scent. And they_ kissed _a lot, like,_ A LOT _during their ruts and heats, be it delicate or deep. He even let the Alpha leave hickeys on his smooth skin as much as he wanted. They'd done_ everything _you can call intimate except going_ down _._

_“It's our prom this Saturday. Do you want to be my date, Sooyeon?”_

_Taehyun whipped his head towards them, a few tables away from them in the school cafeteria where he was seated with Hueningkai, peacefully having their lunch._

_The whole student body present in the cafeteria left their conversations and food and whatever they were doing, their full attention to the chaebol boy asking out a heiress for their prom._

_Taehyun gulped the lump forming on his throat, the Beta beside him quickly patting his shoulder. He could feel his chest beating at a quicker pace than normal. But what was more concerning was his freshly baked cake scent turning stale and the ripe scent of strawberries turning rotten, causing some of the students to grimace at him._

_Quickly, he composed himself, praying his scent to return to its normal state because he can't leave the place now, not with the discerning silence._

_“Really!?” They hear Sooyeon asking after a moment. “Beomgyu, do you really want m-me to be your prom date?”_

_Taehyun stuffed his mouth with the sandwich he was eating, so he wouldn't choke on his sob. In a second, the students present in the cafeteria start cheering for the rich couple and Taehyun is partially relieved that no one was looking at him._

_“Yes! I want you to be my prom date” Beomgyu replied with a distant tone. However, the students clapped and cheered louder, so much that Taehyun thought no one would even hear him if he cried right then._

_And so, the week went by. He didn't know why_ he _wanted to be Beomgyu's prom date, or why he secretly wished Sooyeon would reject him. But the thought of Beomgyu dancing and maybe kissing someone else on his special night was irking him, no matter how petty it was._

####  **07:45 PM, 11th April, 20****

“ _Why would he want to celebrate such an important night with someone like me anyways!_ ” _Taehyun_ _mumbled to himself as he was cleaning the dishes after finishing his dinner._

_No matter how many times he tried to dismiss the thought, it pathetically crawled into his mind each time. And so after being done with all his homework, to take his mind off, he started to clean his apartment – the living room, the kitchen, his bedroom and then_ **_the_ ** _bedroom._

_He walked into the room, looking at the well-made bed, his stomach fluttering at the sight of silk crepe sheets. The room doesn't have any lights– doesn't need one, as per Beomgyu's mother. It's just the dimmed-golden chandelier above the bed, if not any natural light._

_Clearing his throat, he walks in and sits on one of the steps of the bed, touches the sheets slightly and thinks about Beomgyu's rut cycle, ironically it was supposed to happen that month._

_“Hyung's rut normally comes in the beginning of the month,” Taehyun mumbled, sighing, he stood up._

_“I should really stop thinking about him now!” he scoffed at himself, albeit knowing it was just an impossible task for him, especially when Beomgyu was probably flirting with someone who wasn't him in the last night of his high school life._

_He walked to the nightstand and opened the drawer. Sometimes he wondered why there was a drawer when those didn't even have lube or any protection for them (I mean, it's obvious they don't need those 1; because the slick produced during an Omega's heat worked as lube 2; they didn't even do such things in the first place). The only thing it contained was some sweet candies for him and— suppressants._

_Taehyun frowned when he looked properly, rummaging through the packets of candies. Not finding any, he huffed, deciding to go out and buy some tomorrow._

_“How come I didn't notice that I ran out of suppressants for the past three months!?”_

_Taehyun got up and went out of the room, just then he heard the bell, ringing a few times._

_He looked at the wall clock which read 8:30 then and pondered who would've showed up. Walking quickly to the door, he opened it, baffled by the person in front of him._

_“B–Beomgyu hyung?”_

_Taehyun stared at the older, his expensive black tuxedo carried on his arm and his satin dress shirt with expensive shoes making him look more tempting than ever._

_But then he noticed the older's eyes– glinting a tint of light red, a sheen of sweat covering his forehead, his once nicely done hair messy and his hand constantly pulling on his sleek tie._

_He knew what it meant._

_“Taehyun–”_

_“Hyung! Careful!” Taehyun caught the older from stumbling, quickly pulling him inside and closing the door. He took the tuxedo from the older and put it on the hanger._

_Beomgyu nuzzled against Taehyun's scent glands, his body visibly relaxing. Taehyun then walked them to the couch and pulled away, much to Beomgyu's dismay, to take off Beomgyu's shoes and socks and put them aside._

_“How was the prom?” Taehyun asked while he did so._

_“The dance only started when I left,” Beomgyu muttered, breathing in the thick strawberry pound cake scent that Taehyun was letting out. The younger immediately felt bad at the answer. After all, prom only comes once in your life and if that gets ruined by your rut, it's just too sad._

_“I'm sorry you couldn't even enjoy yourself,” Taehyun said as he sat beside Beomgyu on the couch, not daring to look at the Alpha._

_“It was gonna be boring without you anyways”_

_Taehyun felt his heart picking a familiar quick pace, he cleared his throat, continuously trying to convince himself that those words were only rolling out of Beomgyu's mouth because of his rut, his hormones._

_Gulping, he looked at his side to meet Beomgyu's eyes. The older had his head resting on the couch and already looking at Taehyun, his enchanting eyes flashing a proper shade of red._

_They stared at each other wordlessly without batting an eye for a couple of seconds before Beomgyu put his hands behind Taehyun's waist as Taehyun saw his eyes gradually turning a deep red._

_He knew what to do._

_Taehyun scooted closer to the Alpha, only for at once to be pulled onto his lap, facing him with his legs on either side._

_Beomgyu stared at his lips, slowly trailing up to his cheeks and eyes again. He reached to take off Taehyun's glasses and put it aside._

_“You're much beautiful without your glasses”_

_Taehyun tried his best not to dwell on those words, he knew Alphas found Omegas beautiful during their rut no matter what. And he wasn't even allowed to dwell as Beomgyu pulled him by the back of his head and pressed their lips together._

_Sweet. He kissed Taehyun with sweetness every single time they were in that position._

_Only for the first few seconds._

_Then it would take a 180° turn to a very fierce one– with a decent amount of tongue and licking and sucking and tugging._

_The Alpha's musky scent of rainforest thickened and Taehyun could feel the arousal through his skin, his bulge against him._

_They deepened their kiss as Beomgyu's hand went down to clutch the hem of Taehyun's tee, pulling it over his head. He lightly touched Taehyun's chest and collarbones where the faded hickeys resided before leaving soft kisses there as well._

_“G–Gyu...” Taehyun whimpered, his arms unsteadily snaking around the Alpha's neck._

_He managed to balance himself, his fingers curling up with the ends of Beomgyu's black hair. Suddenly, Beomgyu started to suck one of his nipples, causing him to gasp._

_“A–Aah hyung~... let's continue this in b–bed…” Taehyun moaned and Beomgyu stopped for a moment. Tightening his grip on the Omega's hips, he stood up and walked them to the special room and then to the bed._

_With a soft thud Taehyun was tossed on the bouncy mattress. He looked up at the Alpha whose eyes were drowning in the familiar pool of lust and want._

_He watched carefully as Beomgyu loosened his tie, unbuttoned his satin shirt to eventually take them off as well as his undershirt– gazing directly at Taehyun._

_The younger pulled the duvet to cover himself to take his pants off, causing his freshly baked strawberry cake scent to have an instant boost._

_Beomgyu inhaled a healthy amount of air, his eyes darkening each second. Taehyun adjusted the duvet to keep his shoulders exposed and patted the place next to him, causing the Alpha to jump in the bed._

_Taehyun was turned back, so Beomgyu could spoon him and sleep but he didn't expect the older to turn him around to face him._

_“You said to continue in bed,” the Alpha said with a low tone and Taehyun just stared at him, his lips parted._

_Beomgyu smiled and then leaned down to kiss him. Once he pulled away, he lowered the duvet from the Omega's chest to his hips and continued sucking on his skin and every other place he memorized as sensitive._

_Taehyun's mind went fuzzy as he lolled his head back and let Beomgyu take the lead of the game, his fingers carding through the Alpha's hair, making it messier._

_He was this close to confess his love for Beomgyu but fathomed it would be better when they were in sane minds. And besides, he didn't want to get heartbroken that fast._

####  **03:29 AM, 12th April, 20****

_Taehyun woke up feeling a little weaker. It was dark, very dark. Because Beomgyu's mother didn't want them to rush and take as much as time they needed, there wasn't a clock in that room. But through the months of experience, Taehyun knew it was past midnight._

_He looked over his shoulder to see Beomgyu sleeping. Heck, he didn't even remember at which point they fell asleep. However, thanks to the little light coming from the chandelier above them, he was able to see the older slightly._

_The room smelled like a rainy night in the forest and Taehyun could feel Beomgyu's sweat-glazed searing skin, his big and hard bulge trying to escape his pants._

_Normally, he wouldn't wake up at times like this– when Beomgyu was in the peak stage of his rut– and even if he did, he would increase the intensity of his pheromones in the air and snuggle closer._

_But this time he felt like grinding his hips, or maybe rubbing himself on the Alpha. And all of a sudden, his belly felt weird and his scent became sickeningly sweeter on its own._

_Taehyun, alerted, racked his brain to remember the date. Yeah, his heat was supposed to come just before the middle of the month, when Beomgyu's rut would be over. But he'd shortly forgotten that Beomgyu's rut came in late that time._

_So that meant– they were practically an Alpha in rut and and an Omega in heat_ at the same fucking time _cuddling each other undressed._

_Before Taehyun could panic more, his belly churned with pain and he let out a whine. He felt slick run down his thighs, his scent uncontrollably getting thicker. And suddenly, Beomgyu was shifting awake._

_“My God! What's that smell?” Beomgyu asked groggily with a soft growl. Taehyun felt himself producing more slick, the Alpha's bulge becoming bigger, causing both of them to hiss._

_“H–Hyung…” Taehyun moaned. He knew at this point whatever he would say it would come out nastily. Beomgyu sniffed the air, licking his lips as he trained his eyes on Taehyun. The Omega purred out of instinct as the Alpha beside him smirked, his eyes darker._

_“I'm gonna go crazy if you do this, Hyun,” Beomgyu hovered over him and Taehyun knew his eyes were already flashing bright blue. He pulled the Alpha down in a heated and messy kiss. Soon, Beomgyu started nipping his neck, trailing down to his sides and hips but stopped right before his lower belly._

_“N–No, don't stop,” Taehyun shook his head, his voice quivering from the pleasure he was feeling. He had a good control over his Omega but not in a situation where they were both needy. His Omega was about to ask to get pounced on by the Alpha before–_

_“Taehyun, are you in your heat?”_

_Beomgyu slightly pulled away to look at the Omega, and Taehyun couldn't answer, looking away embarrassed but soon the pain in his body increased, causing him to yelp._

_The Alpha sighed and stood up, clenching his jaw._

_“Don't go, Alpha,” Taehyun cried. He knew it wasn't easy for Beomgyu to hold himself back– especially when his rut was at its strongest and there was an Omega on heat laid_ naked _in front of him._

_Honestly, he wasn't totally enjoying the situation, not with the pain coursing through his whole being. But his mind was fogged with the lingering smell of a heavy rainy night and musk and all his Omega wanted was to be claimed already._

_He watched Beomgyu bring some of his used hoodies and clothes from the cupboard. The Alpha made a nest, trying to ignore Taehyun's lustful calls and opened the nightstand._

_“T–Tae! Where are your suppressants?" Beomgyu asked panickingly after rummaging through the drawer well enough._

_That's when Taehyun recalled he'd run out of them. What did this mean now? There was this feeling of wanting someone to knot, and then there was this wincing pain because of the absence of it already._

_“...n–no suppressants,” He tried to answer but he wasn't sure what it came out as._

_Beomgyu let out a low growl at that, making the Omega purr again and he picked a shirt to wear._

_“I c–can't stay here. I've to leave”_

_Those words rang at Taehyun's head like a siren. Why was Beomgyu leaving? Where would Beomgyu go in that state? Would he rather knot another Omega instead of Taehyun? Was he disgusted by Taehyun?_

_The Omega couldn't help but be sad at those thoughts and he was sure his face was tear stained at that point, half because of the pain and half because of not getting what he wanted._

_“Please help me, Alpha,” he begged, sniffling._

_“I don't want to hurt you–”_

_“Take me already,”_

_“Taehyun, I can't–”_

_The younger didn't let him finish and moved the duvet away, now fully displaying his uncovered body._

_As embarrassing it was, he was giving into his desires, spreading his legs for the Alpha in front of him._

_After all, he was an Omega, he knew how to seduce his Alpha._

_“I n–need you, Beomgyu.”_

_A puddle of slick then escaped his hole, the yearning hurting him a little more, causing him to clasp onto the bedsheet tighter and letting out a string of amorous cries._

_The Alpha howled possessively, throwing the shirt away, he jumped up on Taehyun to kiss his lips vigorously._

_“I'll try to make it hurt as less as I can.” Beomgyu whispered against his lips, then sat up to take his pants off. He kept their gazes locked and reached for the string behind the drapes– to pull over the canopy for the first time._

_Taehyun watched through his dazed vision as the canopy undraped around them, their world becoming smaller– leaving just him and Beomgyu._

_The Alpha placed himself between his legs and smiled, causing him to return an equally assuring one._

_And soon, Taehyun caught their scents intermingling along with their bodies._

####  **[Present]**

####  **11:01 PM, 7th October, 20****

Ironic. 

It's too ironic how Taehyun thought he could resist an Alpha like Beomgyu. And he even managed to do so for some time.

But once they'd crossed their boundaries, it was impossible for them to hold themselves from wanting more. 

After that, they would start right when Beomgyu would come by Taehyun's door. The Omega knew what he wanted just by looking at his eyes.

Even then Beomgyu was careful of not marking him or accidentally impregnating him, pulling out before spilling his seeds into the Omega.

Yet, Taehyun couldn't help but think how taking in all of Beomgyu would feel. 

It was all same. After every heat, he would wake up all okay, with a plate of meal kept on the nightstand along with a note from Beomgyu– just not virgin anymore.

And he knew Beomgyu liked it too. The older never told him. They didn't need words but they knew what the other liked and other details just like that by staring at each other.

He never dared to ask further, to form a relationship or to stop whatever they were doing. Because either way, he would lose the only Alpha he loved.

Now that he thinks about it, it just makes him feel like a fool.

He was a fool to love Beomgyu.

A fool to let him do whatever he wanted.

A fool for wanting Beomgyu to do whatever he wanted.

A fool to enjoy those moments, whether it was an intense one in the bed or a soft smile in the outside world.

A fool for thinking one day Beomgyu would belong to him and him only and he would belong to the Alpha.

Taehyun's eyes dropped at the mere thought of having the Alpha for himself. 

Just like how years ago they had pretended to court each other as per Beomgyu's suggestion, so other Alphas would think he was Beomgyu's.

Apparently, he was Beomgyu's.

Of course, as the deal said, Beomgyu kinda owned him. But no one really knew about it and so at a certain age, Taehyun was bothered by some Alphas– simply because he wasn't mated and wasn't courting anyone.

That was another turning point of their relationship, most probably the biggest.

Taehyun, now fluttering his eyes shut, thinks he was a fool for agreeing to Beomgyu's idea that day.

For that was the reason he only fell deeper in love with Beomgyu.

####  **[3 years ago]**

####  **01:35 PM, 25th March, 20****

_Taehyun and Beomgyu both were university students then. While Taehyun was a music major, Beomgyu was a business major and so their timetables never really crossed each other and seeing Beomgyu was getting tougher._

_Sure, they weren't dating but Taehyun liked the little moments when they would cross paths coincidentally but in university that was like 'once in a blue moon' situation._

_Anyways, it was just another day in Taehyun's life. He was by his lockers, putting away his books and notes while thinking about Beomgyu (as usual)._

_A few days ago it was Beomgyu's birthday, yes and it was their rut/period too. But sadly they couldn't spend the time together. As the older came from an affluent family and was about to complete his studies, his parents were already planning big for his future or let's say, their business._

_And so, both of them had to use suppressants because there was a big party for the older's birthday in his house, with all other rich families and heirs/heiresses and politicians and what not._

_Another party, another event where Taehyun wasn't invited, another period of him dealing with the disgusting feeling of Beomgyu with someone else along with his heat cramps._

_That's why, he was sulking and probably would be for a few weeks more. They only got to do it each three months and he always looked forward to the time. But looks like he had to wait three more months. Probably, this was going to be their longest period of not seeing each other._

_Taehyun huffed out a pout, almost poking his eyes– he always forgets that he doesn't wear glasses anymore– as he closed his locker but turning around he was surprised to see an Alpha._

_“Hey, little Omega!”_

_Taehyun rolled his eyes and started walking away, only to be pulled by his wrist and pushed against the lockers by the Alpha. His sweet scent instantly became salty._

_“Seungjae, stop it–”_

_“C'mon, Tae!” the Alpha whined. “I've been pinning after you for months. Honestly, I love this hard-to-get attitude of yours but now I'm kinda getting irritated,”_

_Taehyun gulped. The way Seungjae was looking at him, it was making him hella scared. And he knew that the other knew it very well, his smirk made it evident._

_At that time he was almost near the end of his sophomore year and most of the students in the university were either already mated or courting someone– meaning only a handful students and the fuckboys were single._

_Seungjae let out a chuckle and brushed his finger against Taehyun's face. “Why don't you just give in and get laid already? I promise we'll have lots of fun.”_

_“M–Move! I don't want to–”_

_“Don't be shy, baby boy!” Seungjae took another step closer, causing the Omega to flinch. He didn't know why he secretly wished Beomgyu to be there. It was truly crazy because it was Hueningkai who was taking the same major and in the same year as him, so there was a high possibility for the Beta to be there._

_Taehyun knitted his brows, ready to kick his balls when Seungjae attempted to kiss him._

_But then all his aggressiveness was interrupted by a loud thud. Both of them whipped their heads in the direction of the sound to see a raged Beomgyu clenching his jaw and striding towards them, the burning smell of woods all over the place._

_“How dare you touch him!” Beomgyu detached the other Alpha away from Taehyun and stood in between them._

_“Why do you care, Choi Beomgyu? Does he belong to you?” Seungjae scoffed, rubbing his arm._

_Beomgyu turned to look at the Omega behind him. Even the littlest eye contacts had an indescribable effect on the younger._

_“Taehyun doesn't belong to anyone, got it? He belongs to himself.” Beomgyu glared at the other Alpha, causing him to tsk._

_“Anyways, that means I don't need anyone's permission to–,” Seungjae walked closer and reached for Taehyun's hand but Beomgyu immediately grabbed him, twisting his hand behind his back mercilessly._

_“If you ever try to mess with him, I'm gonna cut you into such small pieces that it'll take you a lifetime to collect those back!”_

_As Beomgyu gritted his teeth, his scent became smokier and it was suffocating Seungjae enough to let out harsh coughs._

_“H–Hyung, please calm down.” Taehyun tugged on Beomgyu's jacket as he noticed the older's eyes getting red before he slightly glared at him._

_“Please.” The Omega looked at Beomgyu with doe eyes and slowly his eyes turned normal back, sparing the other male too._

_“Why? Are the rumors about you two true or what?”_

_Seungjae's words pulled them back from drowning in each other's eyes and they both stood equally confused by his words._

_“You guys don't know? There's a rumour that you two sometimes smell like each other when it's totally clear that Beomgyu will be mating some rich heiress later!”_

_Taehyun visibly paled, his sweat running cold as his scent became more distressing. Beomgyu quickly held his hand and gave a squeeze which didn't go unnoticed by Seungjae._

_He smirked and walked closer to Beomgyu, whispering, “Is it also true that Taehyun is your whore–”_

_Beomgyu, ferocious than ever, shut him up with a strong punch, sending him off to the floor. But he didn't stop there, rather he sat on top of him to jab on his face, making sure he lost his teeth._

_“Beomgyu hyung, n–no!” Taehyun tried to stop the Alpha who was beating up Seungjae like a madman. But the prick only let out a laugh, spilling the blood from his nose._

_“I'm only asking you to share the fun, man!”_

_And that was the last call for Beomgyu to explode. He growled ravenously, his shiny black fur becoming noticeable as his fangs stuck out. He tightened the grasp on the other's neck when he sensed him being scared._

_Taehyun pulled him in vain, frightened that Beomgyu might get in trouble. Because whenever an Alpha turned to their wolf-self, it was either to kill or to protect._

_Seungjae choked, his eyes rolled backwards but Beomgyu still didn't stop and this only concerned Taehyun more. When Seungjae got a little chance, he attempted to kick Beomgyu but his leg hit the Omega, causing him to hit his head on the lockers._

_Beomgyu looked at him because of the sound and Seungjae took this opportunity to get out of the Alpha's death grip and run._

_“Get some treatment, you crazy bastard!”_

_Beomgyu, growling, wanted to run behind the other Alpha but Taehyun stopped him by pulling him in a hug._

_He increased his sweet pheromones and let Beomgyu rest his nose against his scent glands, caressing the silky fur on his jaw._

_He felt Beomgyu's sharp fangs slightly grazing his skin along with the heavy growls, then he felt them going back inside and the growls became softer before the Alpha turned completely normal._

_They stayed like that for a few minutes, sitting by the lockers and hugging each other before Beomgyu pulled away._

_“I'm okay, Alpha,” Taehyun assured. He wanted to assure more that Alphas and Betas wanting to mate him was normal, that people calling him a whore because he wasn't mated yet was also normal, that as long as he ignored them it wouldn't be a problem._

_Instead, he found himself asking,_

_“What brings you here?”_

_Beomgyu took a few seconds to register the question in his mind, his eyes looking around unsurely as if he was making up a decent answer._

_Taehyun's heart started jumping, he didn't know why he was expecting an answer like 'I missed you' or something but he couldn't stop the rapturous feeling of being missed by the only Alpha he loved._

_But Beomgyu cleared his throat before looking at him with stern eyes,_

_“Is that more important now? What the hell was that? Why didn't you ever tell me about it?”_

_Taehyun suppressed his heart, it was funny of him for thinking someone like Beomgyu would miss him._

_“Don't worry, it's okay–”_

_“No, it's not! C'mon let's leave,” Beomgyu grabbed his arm and pushed them off the floor._

_“I have a class now, hyung,” Taehyun replied and before Beomgyu could say anything he added, “You know my finals are coming, right? It's an important one. Even Hyuka is texting me why I'm not there yet.”_

_He took out his phone to show numerous messages from his Beta best friend which convinced Beomgyu as he nodded. But again he looked around unsurely, this time at first considering something and then making sure no one was around._

_Taehyun wasn't ready at all when Beomgyu pushed him against the lockers and captured his lips in a fervent kiss. He gasped loudly when the older slipped his hands inside his shirt, only for taking the opportunity to deepen the kiss._

_The younger could feel the swell in his lips when Beomgyu pulled away. He thought it was over but the Alpha left kisses in his cheeks and his neck and went closer to his scent glands._

_Beomgyu rubbed himself against the Omega and licked on his neck before nipping the area. Taehyun let out loud whines at his actions, causing Beomgyu to shush him._

_“Someone might hear you,” He whispered, his breath blowing against the hickey he was creating, before sucking some more of the skin._

_Taehyun wanted to ask him what if someone_ saw _them doing not-so-holy things in his department's locker room but his mind was running wild so he just grabbed onto the Alpha's jacket until it was over._

_He had tears in his eyes. Not because of the pain but the pleasure._

_“This should be fine” Beomgyu pulled away and looked at his work before planting a kiss near his eyes. He then retrieved his hands to take off his jacket and put around the Omega._

_“This will protect you for some hours,”_

_Taehyun smiled at the older. He wondered if it was possible for an Alpha to be this considerate towards such a low being as him. He thanked the Alpha before waving goodbye and walking towards his class._

_On his way, no one dared to flirt with him, thanks to the musky rainforest scent. And when he came across a mirror, he saw the huge love bite mauled by the love of his life. Although it wasn't a mating mark, he was happy that Beomgyu was willing to show his claim even if it was only meant to keep Taehyun safe._

####  **5:50 PM, Later that evening**

_Taehyun just had finished his assignments and was looking through his fridge to find something to eat when he heard his doorbell ring._

_Mindlessly, he walked to it and opened to see Beomgyu standing there with a huge plastic bag._

_Taehyun blinked to make sure he wasn't dreaming because Beomgyu never dropped by casually. According to the deal, he was only allowed to come to Taehyun in his ruts and over the years he obliged the rule pretty well._

_But then, what was he doing there when his rut for that month had already passed?_

_Beomgyu cleared his throat and Taehyun, embarrassed, moved away to let the Alpha in._

_Both of them walked to the couch and went awkwardly silent. They didn't know where to start, for they've always let their crazy hormones take over at times like this. But at that moment, they were suffering from a bane of words._

_“Umm...what is that b–bag?” Taehyun_ finally _broke the silence after_ _some minutes which seemed like an eternity._

_Beomgyu's restlessness increased as he, with shaky hands, reached inside the bag to take out some of his hoodies and hand it over to the younger._

_“Your hoodies? Aren't they supposed to come a week earlier your rut? And why are_ you _bringing them?”_

_“Sleep...wear these when you go to sleep,” Beomgyu replied quietly, not meeting Taehyun's eyes._

_“And I'll be bringing you new clothes every week so you can wear them to uni from now on,” Beomgyu took out his newer shirts, tees and basically every piece of everyday wear._

_“Is this because of what happened today?”_

_The Alpha merely nodded, “I can't always appear like today and a year later I'll be graduating, so I need to make sure no one disturbs you.”_

_Taehyun couldn't hide his smile anymore. This Alpha, whom he loved with his entire existence, cared about him more than anyone ever did. He watched intently as Beomgyu took out all of the clothing items and accessories, keeping them on the table._

_But the bag wasn't fully empty, Taehyun could clearly see its bump when Beomgyu sneakily put it aside._

_“There's more inside.” Taehyun wondered aloud, causing Beomgyu to smile awkwardly._

_“That's nothing...I was c–crazy when–”_

_Taehyun didn't let the older complete, excitedly reaching for the plastic bag. Don't blame him though, he never got gifts before._

_But as he rummaged through the bag to take out its belongings, he was quite… baffled? surprised? He looked at Beomgyu who was flushed by then, avoiding his eyes before he took out a few things._

_“What are all these f–for?” He asked, taking out a packet of condoms and lube. And he wasn't daring to take out other things which included cuffs, vibrators and some things which he didn't know the names of along with fancy lingerie if he wasn't wrong._

_His voice was quieter than he intended it to be, but he couldn't ignore the clenching feeling of his heart– was Beomgyu having sex with another person? why? was he not able to satisfy the Alpha? is that why he was trying to hide it? and with whom–_

_“You see, we missed this time and have to wait…. I think now that I'm older, my father will hold more of such events unexpectedly. I don't want us to wait too long,”_

_Confused, Taehyun just raised his eyebrows. He watched Beomgyu facing him properly._

_“I thought maybe clothes wouldn't be enough to keep you safe because it'll only mean you're courting someone and not taken. And then, after some months when I won't be around, it'll get tough for you.”_

_“So? What do you suggest?” Taehyun got the hint from his words but he'd to make sure, so he didn't get disappointed later._

_Beomgyu rubbed the back of his neck, again looking away. “I was wondering if w–we could try it without our cycles...so we wouldn't have to wait much and you'll smell more like me often.”_

_The Omega bit his lips. Was the Alpha really suggesting that they shouldn't care about the time and do it whenever they want? Like boyfriends do? Like the ones who want to mate each other do?_

_Was that an implication to something? Was this relationship really important to Beomgyu?_

_“That's against the deal, hyung.” He still didn't want to cross a line from where he wouldn't be able to look back. It was going to change them._

_“We don't need to tell others what we are up to,” Beomgyu chuckled shyly. But Taehyun didn't say anything after that, so the older stood up._

_“It's okay, I understand. I'm sorry I was being–”_

_“So will we be doing it every week from now on?” Taehyun cut the Alpha as he looked up. “Don't you think... it's...” Less, it was less for Taehyun. He wanted Beomgyu every day._

_“How about we do it–”_

_“15 days,” Beomgyu finished him. “If you think, you can't handle it every week then 15 days is perfect.”_

_Taehyun wanted to protest but yeah after all that they'll be doing, he needed to rest as well so he didn't propose his idea of ‘everyday’ and nodded._

_Beomgyu sat close to him, cupping his face._

_“It's gonna hurt more since you won't be in your heat,” Beomgyu whispered as his eyes flitted to the Omega's lips._

_Taehyun inched his face closer, his breath hitting the Alpha's mouth, “I know you'll take good care of me.” and they pressed their lips together._

_Taehyun felt the Alpha's huge hands clasping his waist to lift him on his lap, and then ripping away his tee, the spring air giving him goosebumps._

_Of course, they'd started right then because they couldn't resist their urges._

_And after that day, it wasn't just that one bedroom– it was anywhere, be it the living room's couch or the kitchen counter or under the showers or even Taehyun's own bedroom._

_And it wasn't just their rut or heat, well they still continued as per the deal– but it was anytime, be it after classes, after some fancy parties, when Beomgyu just didn't want to stay in his house._

####  **[Present]**

####  **11:45 PM, 7th October, 20****

Taehyun wakes up to his doorbell, rubbing his sore neck as he blinks the black patches away. He looks in front of him– the beer bottles scattered on the table.

He looks at his outfit– he's still wearing the shirt which he wore at the party and he had his boxers on.

Another doorbell and he's reminded of the reason for his sudden awakening. He shakes his head and walks towards the door to open it. It's just the same as it was in Beomgyu's prom night.

Oh, what was he expecting?

“Taehyun-ah…”

Taehyun knows he should send the Alpha back, he wants to be upset although he doesn't have the right.

_I'm tired of chasing you._

Yet, he found himself giving the space to let the Alpha in.

Beomgyu is still in his party fit, hairs disheveled, shirt partly unbuttoned and probably a bit drunk. Apart from that, his eyes are glowing red. Taehyun ignores the distaste in his mouth.

_Right, it's the beginning of the month! Why else would you be here?_

“Taehyun, I have something to say,” Beomgyu stumbles forward, nuzzling his nose against the younger's neck.

_What else is there for me to hear?_

The Omega feels a drop of tear escaping his eyes. He knows why Beomgyu was there. He knows what Beomgyu had to say.

That it is their last.

And then the deal would be over.

Beomgyu will get married like he's supposed to and Taehyun, who's only just a playdate, has to leave.

To be honest, Taehyun wasn't ready. He wasn't strong enough to be ready.

He needed time to adjust to the fact that the Alpha he loves will be someone else's, is meant for someone else and he's to move on without him. 

Surely, the Alpha will forget him– maybe there wasn't any significance in their relationship to remember in the first place– but he can never do that.

The musky rainforest scent is his world and he can't give that place to anyone else.

Right now, he can't hold himself back from soaking the Alpha's shoulders with his tears.

“Tae, I–I..”

“Don't say it, hyung.” Taehyun cuts him off before Beomgyu slightly pulls away. “We can talk later. First, let me take care of your rut.”

If this is his last, he wants to be a bit selfish. To pretend he's loved by Beomgyu. 

_“Think of this as one of those games you used to play with Beomgyu.”_ Mrs. Choi's words ring in his head.

He wants to play the last game with Beomgyu.

_“It'll start, it'll be fun no matter how much you hate him and then it'll be over soon.”_

Yeah, it'd started, he was having fun and he even fell in love but was getting over too soon.

He can't stop it from happening but he wants to enjoy the last days? hours? minutes?

Surely, he knows he won't ever be able to tell those three words to Beomgyu but he still wants them to have their beautiful last. 

Taehyun walks them to the bedroom, already helping Beomgyu peel off his clothes. They sit together in the bed as the older turns him around to take off his shirt as well, kissing his shoulder blade in the process.

“Oh? You're wearing my favorite one!”

Taehyun looks down and sure, he's wearing Beomgyu's favorite purple sheer bodysuit. It had become a habit for him to wear those, for they'd start anytime anywhere.

How ironic it is that he was wearing such a garment when they were first told about this deal years ago and even now when they're about to end it!

Taehyun feels the garment slipping away from his body, Beomgyu's soft and warm lips taking its place. The older still stares at his freckles before planting kisses.

His Alpha in rut, both of them tipsy with a bit of alcohol– it's enough to make them go crazy.

Taehyun, now laying on his back flat, stares at his Alpha as he pulls off the strings of the canopy gracefully and once again, it's just them.

####  **08:10 PM, 9th October, 20****

The Omega wakes up to a churning pain in his lower back, allowing Beomgyu to shift.

“Taehyunnie…”

Carefully, the Omega stops moving. The room is dark but he could still make a blanket wrapped around their torsos. He takes a look at the Alpha's peacefully sleeping face.

Right, he won't get this opportunity ever again. Might as well memorize Beomgyu's facial features– from his fluttering eyelashes to the slope of his nose to his tinted cheeks to his cherry lips to his Adam's apple… and the list could go on before the Alpha blinked his eyes open.

Taehyun, caught at staring, fidgets uncomfortably before Beomgyu, still half-asleep, smiles widely and wraps his arms around him. The older keeps their gazes locked, and Taehyun sees his expression turning serious.

“Hyun, I–”

Taehyun cuts him off by pressing their lips together softly. No, he still wasn't ready to hear whatever Beomgyu had to say. Yes, he still was a bit selfish.

“How about you take care of my heat first then talk?”, he asks, voice slightly higher than a whisper.

Beomgyu seemed unsure of his words and Taehyun worried that the older won't compile. But then, Beomgyu sighs deeply, pulling him closer.

“Okay, as you wish, baby”

Taehyun blushed at that. Beomgyu had never called him by that kind of nickname. It was the first time, sadly it was the last time as well. 

Putting the heavy thoughts aside, he entangled himself with Beomgyu's warm body, the older's rut was almost at its end which indicated his heat was only going to start.

Nonetheless, he snuggled closer and let himself drift off to sleep again. 

####  **11:40 AM, 10th October, 20****

Taehyun once again wakes up, this time feeling immensely hot, the rush of want running through his veins.

His eyes open but he doesn't see the Alpha beside him. Panicking, he starts to get up.

“Hyung!?” He calls out quietly, almost immediately Beomgyu comes by his side, not forgetting to spread the canopy.

“I'm sorry. I was just stretching,” Beomgyu side-hugs Taehyun and honestly, the younger couldn't feel more relieved. He really thought Beomgyu had left him for good.

The older pulls him closer, his scent thickening, eyes reddening as he tugs at the younger's neck with his teeth.

The Alpha sits back and takes his pants off again before pulling Taehyun in a messy kiss.

And then their messy kisses turn into their regular game.

Taehyun lets the Alpha handle him as always.

For the last time.

Although he feels good for Beomgyu taking care of him, he can't help the tears fall when Beomgyu is busy making hickeys down there.

He's careful to not let out his sobs.

It goes on for hours and _days_ and even if Taehyun knows his heat was being subdued, he was really wishing the time would never end.

He wasn't sure if he could handle the loss.

He thinks of all his time together with the Alpha.

From the time when they'd first met in the Choi Mansion's living room for introductions,

To their first playdate being awkward as hell,

To Beomgyu always making rude comments about his family whenever he couldn't win an argument,

To their first time together in this bed.

As the mattress bounces along with their movements, he stares at the dimmed-golden chandelier above them, panting heavily. 

_Why did the innocent playdates which were full of bickerings turn into a game for the two of us just ruining bedsheets?_ He wonders.

More of his tears follow and this time he chokes on his sob, trying to restrain it.

“Hyun-ah, are you okay?” Beomgyu stops before asking. 

Of course, the older would get worried. But Taehyun didn't want him to stop, he wanted to memorize all of this even if his mind was heavy with a burden of thoughts.

“A–Am I hurting you, Taehyun?” Beomgyu pries once again, voice hoarse from all the kissing and stuff yet, laced with concern.

“Hyung…” Taehyun chokes again, his tears falling uncontrollably. “Don't stop, please don't stop, please, please,” he begs desperately, bucking his hips upwards, causing the Alpha to hiss.

“But I need to make sure you're okay,” 

And those words just make the Omega cry more. If only Beomgyu wasn't a beautiful being, maybe it would be easier for him to let go of the Alpha.

“I love you...” Taehyun blurts out between his sobs.

Yes, it was his last. He won't have the chance ever again. He knows Beomgyu is about to marry someone else and will outright reject him, and leave him right now to suffer in his heat alone like the pathetic Omega he is. 

But he had to say the words which he had bottled up for almost nine years, he couldn't bear holding them back anymore. 

Also, he has nothing to lose when Beomgyu was never his to begin with.

“Gosh, Beomgyu hyung! I love you so much…”

“T–Taehyun-ah…” Beomgyu speaks unsurely.

Oh no! He's going to be rejected in the middle of being wrecked. How worse could he ever be?

He looks at Beomgyu with his tear veiled orbs– the older saying is something but at this moment he's unable to register it.

Judging Beomgyu's expression, he feels it isn't something pleasant for him to hear.

So he pays no heed to his words, for that will only break his already broken heart more.

Instead, he imagines himself in some other dimension– maybe some other lifetime, where Beomgyu says that he loves him back.

Where they have an intense moment of breaking down and showing each other's love at the same time before claiming each other for real.

His imagination is so vivid that he really feels a celestial pain near his scent glands.

His short train of thoughts come to a stop when he feels a tap on his shoulder.

Blinking rapidly, he catches Beomgyu's face near him, asking him something, still concerned.

What else would he do? He was probably making sure Taehyun wasn't too heartbroken.

Though he didn't know what Beomgyu's saying, he nodded, so the older wouldn't be too worried about him.

He didn't deserve to be worried about someone like Taehyun.

After a couple minutes of soft breathing, he again felt himself being full of the other.

Beomgyu was still willing to help with his heat after his pathetic and selfish confession.

Not too long takes them to reach their climax _—again_ and Beomgyu, as usual, is worn out and just about to pull off before Taehyun stops him.

Yeah, it was his last time of feeling Beomgyu and he suddenly wanted all of him. At least he deserves this much.

“Fill me up, hyung,” Taehyun pants.

“What– Taehyun, are you sur–”

“Yes, please do it,”

“You know the conse–”

“I know the consequences! Just fill me up!” Taehyun shakes his head from side to side and tightens his legs around Beomgyu's waist so he can't move away. His voice came out a lot high-pitched than he intended to but he really needs it. 

Beomgyu sighs but then nods, “Okay, as your wish.”

And then all Taehyun can see is the Eden beyond the sky and the stars.

####  **07:30 AM, 14th October, 20****

Taehyun rolls around to the other side of the bed, eyes fluttering open. He finds the bed adorned with new sheets and the canopy folded above nicely.

The room had a glint of natural light, indicating the early hours of the day. Taehyun takes in the scent of the room with his shut eyes. It smelled like a rainforest, woods and soil and wet grasses– it smelled like life– and to top that, it felt as if someone was baking a strawberry pound cake amidst a deep forest. 

He will miss waking up to this.

He also senses a faint smell of something cakey but it isn't his scent– rather creamy and milky. 

The nightstand had a nice dish with a well-made sandwich on it, and a handwritten note beside it. Taehyun sits up and reaches for it to read the message.

“ _Eat properly and don't miss me too much_ ”– it says.

The Omega lets out a sad chuckle, caressing the fragile paper. After all, he wouldn't be getting these ever again.

_It's over_. A drop of tear escapes his left eye, his hoodie soaking it.

Taehyun then takes a look at his clothing– it's Beomgyu's. Perhaps, the older had put it on him with the sweatpants like he always does or _used to_.

And then, he can't stop the tears from falling anymore.

_It really is over._

####  **10:22 AM**

A few doorbells wake him up this time. Taehyun, blinking his eyes, tries to remember how he'd dozed off again.

Ah, he was crying so hard that he got tired and fell asleep.

Nonetheless, he leaves his bed and goes to the door.

“Hyuka…”

“Taehyunnie, are you okay?” Hueningkai quickly steps inside and wraps his arms around the Omega's frame as the latter places his head on his shoulder, his cinnamon bun scent making him feel at ease.

“I'd dropped by earlier but Beomgyu hyung's scent was so strong so I figured you were….uhh, where's he now?”

“He's gone,” Taehyun lifts his head up, the younger immediately frowning at his puffy eyes. “He's left me forever, he won't be back ever again,”

“Aww, Hyunnie!” The Beta becomes sad at his best friend's misery, carding his hair softly, offering the support he needs.

Taehyun's scent was always overpowering, he does smell of cakes and ripe strawberries but there was something more– _different_ this time. Hueningkai shrugs his shoulder, thinking probably it was because Taehyun had just recovered from his heat.

He let the Omega calm down and walked them to the couch. He was about to console with his words when he heard a low grumble coming from Taehyun's stomach.

“Taehyunnie, you haven't eaten yet? Beomgyu hyung didn't even make you breakfast before he left?” Hueningkai asks worriedly, his face scrunching a little.

Taehyun rubs his belly slightly. Normally, he wouldn't feel this much hungry but right now he could devour up a whole deer, no kidding!

He thought it was because he was craving for Beomgyu's sandwich, so he tells the Beta to bring the food from the room and microwave it.

“Thanks, Hyuka.” He smiles at his best friend before taking a big bite but he immediately throws up the whole bite.

“Are you okay? Take some water,”

He takes the glass offered to him, and drinks up. It's strange! He loves Beomgyu's handmade sandwiches but something was off, he wasn't finding it delicious as normal.

The ingredients were okay, despite how many time he tried telling himself that the Alpha might've messed up because he was too excited to leave. But then what was it?

Suddenly, his belly twists in an uncomfortable manner and he has this burning sensation in his throat that he runs to the nearest bathroom and gags a few times.

When he's all done and tired, he walks back to the living room to find the Beta frowning deep in his thoughts.

“Taehyun-ah, I–I don't know if you're getting it but something is weird…” Hueningkai tells him pointedly.

“What do you mean?”

“Aren't you getting the new smell? It's something milky but different than yours and more on the neutral side,” He trails off as his frown only grows and Taehyun tilts his head in confusion.

Suddenly, Hueningkai's eyes widen and he snaps his finger, then looks at him.

“Hyun, by any chance, are you pregnant?”

_Huh?_

“What– No, what rubbish!? Why would I–”

_“Fill me up, hyung,”_

_“I know the consequences! Just fill me up!”_

No way! It couldn't be that he had his catch, right? He was in his heat and all but it didn't have to mean he…

“Hyun, it's okay.” Hueningkai is quick to be by his side, rubbing his back.

“What if I– no, it will ruin Beomgyu hyung. It–It will ruin everything. I can't be–”

“Taehyunnie, relax! Please! Stress isn't good for you, especially if you're really–”

“I can't have it...No, I'm not bringing it to this world, I–”

The Omega chokes on his sobs, falling into his knees but Hueningkai is still beside him. Seeing his reaction, the Beta was kinda sure about his doubts.

“Tae, how about we go and run a test?”

Taehyun lifts his head up, Hueningkai smiles softly and wipes his tears.

“We can go to a hospital and check to be sure, yeah? And— If you don't want it, the decision is totally up to you,”

Taehyun pushes himself off the floor to stand on his feet.

“Let's not waste any time at all and get it done without any delay!”

Hueningkai nods as he follows the Omega behind.

####  **11:00 AM**

“Please wait until your name is called,” The receptionist tells Taehyun after he gets his appointment.

The best friends sit in the waiting section, tension too high.

“Taehyun-ah, stop worrying. You aren't doing anything wrong, trust me!” Hueningkai pats the Omega's head, his stale scent giving away his anxiety so the Beta thickens his soft scent.

They sit there in comfortable silence before they see two familiar faces walking in, the staffs immediately bowing their head in respect.

“S–Soobin hyung? Yeonjun hyung?” Taehyun whispers and looks at the younger beside him, the latter looks back, equally anxious.

“Excuse me, we want to–”

“It's okay, Sir Choi! You don't have to make an appointment. Let me inform the doctor, and you can get in right after the current patient,” The receptionist beams at them, making the elegant couple a bit uneasy.

Yeonjun clears his throat, “You see, we can wait like others–”

“No, I can't let that happen, Sir. We have strict orders from your father-in-law. After all, you're about to give birth to their heir.”

The receptionist doesn't pay heed to their words and carries on with her phone call, making sure Yeonjun gets called in as soon as possible.

Yeonjun and Soobin, defeatedly, start moving but then stop when they make eye contact with Hueningkai and Taehyun, the youngers quickly look away. But the duo's smile becomes fonder as they near.

“What are you guys doing here?” Yeonjun ruffles Taehyun's hair as now the two friends are also standing to greet them.

“I was a little sick so, I'm just here to see the doctor,” Taehyun lies, side-eyeing his friend. 

Hueningkai got his message and to avert the attention from them, he asks instead, “What about you?”

At this, the older duo smiles widely, first at each other then at the younger two.

“We're here to check on the baby,” Yeonjun lightly taps his belly as Soobin wraps his arm around the older.

“It's been four and a half months we're pregnant.” The Alpha finishes, leaving Taehyun with a lump on his throat.

Now that they've admit it, Taehyun could clearly see the bump. It was small– growing actually, but it was there. Even Yeonjun's scent had a milky undertone to it, just like Taehyun's but more noticeable.

Taehyun, unconsciously, touched his belly.

_Will my baby grow like that too?_

“Choi Yeonjun! Please come in.” A nurse declared from the door behind them, bringing him down to earth. 

Yeonjun nodded before excitedly turning back to Taehyun,“Why don't you guys join us too? You can also see our baby!”

Taehyun wasn't sure if he wanted to see it but then he never knows if they will ever encounter each other. He wished he could watch the hyungs' babies grow in front of him. But that wasn't possible, so he just nods and follows them.

“Are you sure–”

“Yes, I might not see their child ever again.” Taehyun cuts off his best friend as they enter the room, the married couple now in front of the doctor as she prepared stuff.

“No, I'm talking about the abortion. Are you sure that you don't want your own child?”

Now, Taehyun was on the verge of crying. It wasn't even a day and he wasn't even fully sure but he could just feel its presence and he was already attached to it. He thought, if he somehow found out that it's his misconception, he would be totally heartbroken.

Yet, he wanted to nod his head and say that he didn't want the child, he couldn't bear looking at it but the words won't fall off his mouth.

Yeonjun squeals loudly and Soobin gets excited as well when they hear something from a device. The Alpha beckons them to come nearer and as they oblige, Taehyun can see the ultrasonography of the baby on the screen.

It's so small and fragile and needs care. He wants to pet it even through the screen. Yeonjun hands the device to Soobin. 

The Alpha instantly lets his tears flow and hugs the Omega, kissing his face all over. Taehyun looks at them with curious eyes.

_What's so overwhelming?_

Soobin passes the thing to Hueningkai, “Listen to it. It's our baby!” 

And the Beta listens to it too, his face lightening up with a huge smile with a glint of tears. Taehyun wonders what is so beautiful about it when the youngest finally passes it to him.

Taehyun's questions are answered when he finally brings it near his ears. The sound– it's the baby's heartbeat. 

He looks at the screen again, the little one is so... _perfect_.

  
  


***

“Yes, Mr. Kang. You're pregnant!”

Taehyun doesn't show any reaction, of course, he knew it. 

After Soobin and Yeonjun left, the doctor offered to check him because she guessed he was acquainted with them. Hueningkai decided to wait outside so Taehyun could speak comfortably with the doctor.

“I'm guessing you know it and you don't want it, right?” 

The Omega merely looks at the doctor, he couldn't bring himself to confirm that. The doctor understandingly nods and takes out a consent form for the abortion. 

“Mr. Kang, I saw you earlier. You were crying when you heard the Choi couple's baby. I do respect your decision, but please give it a second thought and come back when you're ready to let it go.”

Taehyun was grateful that the doctor understood his concern and didn't hurry as he took the reports and the form.

“Discuss it with your mate properly before taking any steps, so you won't regret it later.” The doctor smiled and stood up from her seat. 

He chuckles sadly, of course the doctor would think that there was something going on with the Beta and him. After all, at situation like these, Omegas come with their mates or boyfriends.

“The one standing out the door isn't my–”

“I know,” She cuts him, “You don't smell like him at all.”

And then she got away, leaving him drowning in thoughts.

He left the place with Hueningkai by his side. The younger didn't say a word, just saw the reports and the form. His cinnamon bun scent softened instantly, Taehyun was thankful for that. 

He asked the younger to leave him alone for a while, he had a lot on his plate and he had to get some things straight.

####  **04:15 PM**

The baby could cause a lot of complications. He wasn't mated, and bringing the baby in to the world would only arise fingers towards him. He couldn't even tell Beomgyu about it.

What if his parents take the baby away? Or, what if they decide to kill them both? Or, what if Beomgyu denies that it's his? All these questions were swallowing him up.

Yet, Taehyun didn't want to lose his little one. He wanted to keep at least something from Beomgyu.

The lights were out and he was sitting on the floor in his living room with his pregnancy report and his abortion form.

He hadn't eaten, hadn't showered. 

He just sat there, hugging himself, missing Beomgyu and thinking of a future where they could live together.

Finally, he made a decision. He was going to run away.

He got up and wore his shoes, striding towards his parents' house without taking anything with him. After all, those luxuries were never something he dreamt of.

“Oh, Taehyun hyung? You don't come home these days–”

“Are you happy now?” He asks his younger brother, his mother trailing behind the boy with a confused expression. His father had passed away some years ago, and since then he never visited his home.

The place was now much fancier than where he'd lived. These were all their prizes for letting his body be used.

He knows he sounds like a hypocrite. He wasn't used really, after all Beomgyu had taken his consent before everything. Despite knowing where all these would lead, he accepted his fate but at this moment he wants to vent out.

“Are you happy with all the luxuries now? Are you living a nice life?”

Mrs. Kang rolls her eyes, “I don't know what you're talking about but leave if you don't have anything nice to say.”

“Yeah, Mom! Congratulations,” Taehyun chuckles, running a hand through his hair, “my life is over and you have all the happiness in the world. I think I should just leave.”

He decides to go to his apartment and bring some clothes with him, maybe pack some of Beomgyu's gifts he's gotten over the years but there was already a search going on in there.

_“Where is that bitch omega?? Search every nook of the house!”_

_“Yes, Sir!”_

Taehyun, terrified, backs away in the hallway of his floor with small steps. No way, he was going to enter that house.

_“Sir! I think he's pregnant!”_

Taehyun protectively hugs his stomach, his lips trembling. They probably saw the reports.

_“Find him at once and let's kill him right here! We can in no way let him ruin Young Sir Choi's life!”_

_B-Beomgyu hyung has sent men to kill me?,_ he thinks.

What a pathetic Omega he was to love the Alpha and to bear his child!

And then, with his flowing tears he runs and runs and runs. He doesn't know where he's going but he needs to protect himself and his baby. He didn't need anyone for that, he had to stay strong.

He ran deep into the forest and into a very deep cave where he was pretty sure, no one would find him for at least some days.

####  **09:30 PM, 15th October, 20****

It was dark outside, Taehyun could hear the howls and the noises by other animals from the forest. 

Taehyun is curled up in a corner and to be honest, very scared. He didn't know what to do, from where to bring food or anything. He didn't even want to wear the hoodie he was wearing because it's Beomgyu's but he hasn't brought clothes with him. And he didn't even know if it was safe for him to go out then. It had been a whole day and so, he was considering it.

Suddenly, he heard some footsteps and his heart beated faster as they got quicker. He prayed that whatever it was would just go away because he had no place to go and he was very hungry and running out of energy.

“Taehyun-ah”

He shot his eyes open at the familiar voice. There was Beomgyu standing not far from him, huffing heavily as he dropped the bag on his shoulder to the surface.

The Omega quickly stands up, gulping, he looks for ways to escape. There's no way he's letting the Alpha do it his way this time.

“Taehyun, why are you scared? It's me–”

“Don't come near me, you beast!”

“Beast? I don't know what you're saying, hyunnie,” Beomgyu inches closer with a sad expression but Taehyun tries to run. Because he's really weak now with no place to go, the older gets a hold of him, easily tackling to the ground.

The Omega twists his hands under the grasp of the Alpha, whining, “Let me go! I know you want to kill me and get rid of me–”

“Why would I want to get rid of you when I love you the most in this fucking world?”

_What?_

Taehyun, with wide eyes, looked at Beomgyu's angry expression as he just yelled at him. He notices the small scrapes littered in his face, his hair messy and his clothes a bit torn.

The Alpha left his hands as he kept staring, going down to roll up his hoodie as Taehyun flinched.

He presses a kiss on the Omega's belly and whispers, “How's our baby?”

Taehyun watches the older kissing his belly softly a few more times before looking up at him, expecting an answer, instead Taehyun asks him,

“What did you just say now? Is this a dirty trick to kill me? Did your men inform you that I'm pregnant? I'm not letting you touch us–”

The Alpha cuts him off by leaning forward to press their mouths together, his hands pulling Taehyun closer, tongue poking his own soon and leaving him breathless as ever.

“Hyuka informed me you were thinking of abortion because you thought I wouldn't want the baby. Are you for real, Taehyun? I love you and if there is someone with whom I want a family with, it's you!”

Taehyun stares at the Alpha, baffled. Beomgyu caresses his hips, smiling as he takes in the faint scent of the baby.

“But since you've come out of that place alive, I'm proud of you and I'm willing to forgi–”

“Hold on! Why are you saying that you love me? And why are you happy about the baby when you sent men to kill me?” Taehyun raises his hand and scoots away. He's sure he's missing something.

Beomgyu looks at him sadly. “Hyunnie, I thought you meant it when you said you love me,”

Taehyun uneasily looks away, making the Alpha more confused.

“I was about to confess first but then you said we could talk later and then suddenly you told me that you love me, you know, when we were doing it in your heat…” His cheeks flushed a shade of pink which Taehyun, even in this moment, finds cute. 

“I was surprised but then I confessed to you as well. Do you not remember us crying and saying how much we love each other? Is that why you're saying stuff like this?” Beomgyu gives him an unimpressed look and that's when Taehyun gets all of it.

He wasn't imagining all that. No! That was real when Beomgyu said he loved him too, that he's loved him from the time he's met him, since past 14 years he's loved him every day and night!

Getting no answer, Beomgyu huffs a breath out and clicks his tongue.

“H–Hyung! I do remember, yeah! I love you, Beomgyu hyung. I love you a lot.” He nods his head and hugs the older, the Alpha already cradling him like a child.

“But how did you find me? I thought I was hiding pretty well!”

Beomgyu again pulls away, but this time with an annoyed expression.

“Tae! You really have forgotten– Aish, I can't believe it!” He rubs his temple before slightly unbuttoning his shirt to reveal the mark in the juncture of his neck and shoulders.

“We've mated each other and then I knotted you. Luckily you had your catch and now we're pregnant!”

Beomgyu then reaches to unzip his own hoodie and touch the mark in the same place, making the Omega slightly shiver. He was so busy crying that he didn't even notice it.

Taehyun was sure he was dreaming at that time! Or is he now? He pinched himself, slapped himself before Beomgyu stopped him, and then he hugged the Alpha to sniff the mark– indeed, he's the one who did it.

“I'm so sorry...I thought I was imagining all that stuff because I've been loving you silently for years and I thought you wouldn't l–love me back because I'm a low-classed m–male Omega–”

“It's okay, love,” Beomgyu hugs him in a protective manner, rubbing his back as he keeps mumbling apologies. “After so many years of just these emotions, we've finally claimed each other! Now, no one can separate us, not even my parents. We will run away from here very very far. I won't let their shadows cast upon you and our child, not until they apologise for all their mistakes!”

Taehyun pulls away to look at the older as his scent gives off his angry mood but he's confused about his words. The Alpha nods seeing him distressed.

“They were planning to kill you, Hyunnie. Thank God you escaped that place before they found you! I'd gone to rescue you but I heard them say that you weren't there so I distracted them and brought some things like clothes and food with me,” He points towards the bag as Taehyun's mouth forms an _'o'_.

“Let's stay here for a while and then we'll leave, okay? You have to eat well because it's gonna be a long run– wait,” Beomgyu stops talking and looks at the Omega unsurely, “Taehyun I–, do you, like, do you w–want to run away with me though?”

Taehyun blinks. He was listening to the older's rambling, a lot of pieces coming together but then Beomgyu was asking if he wanted to run away somewhere far, so they wouldn't have to worry about their society's stereotypes and all.

Where people will see them beyond a poor male omega and a chaebol Alpha– they'll just be known as the mates who are expecting a beautiful child, maybe two or three soon.

He looks up at the Alpha who's staring back at him for an answer, his fingers playing with the anklet wrapped around the Omega's left ankle which was once gifted by Beomgyu himself.

Finally, he smiles widely, “I want to run away with you, Beomgyu hyung! Take me somewhere they can never ever reach us, please!”

Beomgyu mirrors the same smile as he blinks back the tears, he stands up and brings the bag closer and rummaging through it, he finds something before pulling Taehyun to stand up on his feet.

“In that case, I've been wanting to know one more thing…”

Taehyun, curious than ever, asks, “What is it?”

And in a blink of an eye, Beomgyu is on his knees, startling the younger.

“...I want to go to sleep every night by your side, and wake up every day by your side too. I want to make breakfast for you every morning so you have a fresh start to the day. I want to have a family with you, maybe twins but for our first child I don't really mind anything,”

Taehyun chuckles as Beomgyu continues,

“We'll live in a countryside near the sea, just as you like. I won't remain a rich man anymore but I'll give my everything to protect and provide for our little family, to keep you happy. We won't have a soundproof room to, you know, have our intimate moments and our neighbors will complain because you're very loud but that will only boost my Alpha ego,”

Both this time lets out airy laughs. Taehyun takes note of the Alpha's loving gaze towards him. All these years, although he was being provided with luxuries for being Beomgyu's _playdate_ , he just wished to spend a normal day with Beomgyu. Just by his side by being with him. And Beomgyu was speaking his mind.

“So Kang Taehyun, will you marry me?”

The older slips a plain platinum ring with the eternity sign carved on it on his ring finger. Taehyun stares at it for some moments.

“That was bought with my first income almost eight years ago, so it isn't really that expens–”

Taehyun drops himself onto the older lap, his legs wrapping around his middle and cuts off the Alpha by locking their lips.

“It's beautiful. It's the most precious thing I've ever possessed,” He whispers, kissing the Alpha's forehead as the older smiles at him.

They get lost while looking at each other and then he answers,

“Yes, Choi Beomgyu. I will marry you.”

They giggle and then kiss once more. All of these years when he thought it was just one-sided love, the older was already planning for their future, and even thinking about it alone makes his heart full.

After all, he wasn't just a playdate to Beomgyu.

  
  
  
  



End file.
